


12 Days of Levi

by Katonyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Clothed Sex, Drabble Collection, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sub Levi (if you squint), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonyx/pseuds/Katonyx
Summary: Just a little collection of drabbles/one-shots counting down the 12 days to Christmas.[NSFW chapters marked]
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	1. First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first time seeing snow after joining the Survey Corps

“Why bother with this if we’re just going to freeze our asses off before we get there?”  
  
Levi’s voice rang out somewhere from behind you, carried easily by the fact that _most_ of the Survey Corps were too busy suffering to be bothered to complain out loud. But Levi was well known for not particularly caring what anyone else was doing, so if he thought something was stupid he made sure everyone was aware.  
  
You slowed your pace so that you would eventually fall in line with, managing to slot between him and Hange. They both quietly welcomed you into their little huddle of warmth and you took the opportunity with no questions asked.  
  
“Commander Shadis is going to end up back here if you don’t shut up. He can smell an argument from a mile away,” you warned Levi half-heartedly, your tone not really carrying any heat in it. You doubted any part of your body had any to spare.  
  
“Let him. He’s an idiot. Having us go to the outskirts of Wall Maria for training when we can’t even feel our damn toes,” he grumbled under his breath but at least he had lowered his volume a bit. Even _he_ didn’t want to deal with the Commander’s griping.  
  
“Do you think Titans are affected by weather like they are sunlight? If it’s cold and snowing I’m sure they have to slow down too,” Hange speculated out loud, their eyes having taken on that mystified look they so often got when they pondered their would-be enemy. It made sense they would escape into their own overactive imagination to avoid having to focus on the fact that you were turning into the human equivalent of icicles.  
  
“Snowing?” Levi asked cautiously, seeming hesitant to admit he was unsure what Hange was talking about.  
  
You bumped shoulders with him gently as you tried to think of a way to explain the concept of snow without coming off as belittling. At this point a sizable chunk of the Corps knew that Levi had come from Underground, though not all of them had really come to know what exactly he used to _do_ down there. Hange, Erwin, and yourself seemed to be some of the lucky few he had been willing to talk to about it, and even then he was still pretty tight lipped. The idea that he hadn’t seen snowfall definitely was one of those moments that made it glaringly obvious that you had taken a lot for granted while growing up.  
  
“It’s like rain. Only...more solid. More cold,” you tried.  
  
He looked at you incredulously and you wondered what he could have possibly been imagining snow to look like if that was enough to get him to break from his normally stony expression.  
  
“It’s just ice crystals. It’s when water vapor turns into a solid _without_ becoming a liquid. No rain involved. Then it coats the ground because it’s too cold for it to melt away,” Hange butted in, trying to also give some explanation even if it only served to now confuse Levi _and_ you.

  
“Well then I hope it doesn’t fucking snow any time soon. This cold is already bad enough without ‘solid rain’,” he seethed.  
  
Hange just laughed and walked ahead of the two of you, leaving a gap on your right that only served to let the wintry breeze cut into you. They had probably picked up on Levi’s bad mood and were escaping while they still had the chance to pin it on someone else. Maybe if you asked nicely, Levi would mercy kill you before he got too grumpy.  
  
“Snow isn’t so bad. When we were kids me and my friends used to play in it whenever we got the chance. It packs together pretty well so we would make ‘snow titans’,” you chuckled and watched pitifully as the heat of your breath caused a small billow of smoke, reminding you how cold it really was.  
  
“You _enjoyed_ this weather?”  
  
“Well sure, it’s not like we were being forced to march our happy asses to a supply store in the middle of nowhere for mandatory training. We got to go back inside eventually. Usually to a hot meal.”  
  
“What else did you do with snow, then?” he asked while trying to sound uninterested, but you could hear the curiosity in his voice.  
  
“Sledding. We’d take a tarp and go to the top of a hill and could slide right down without any resistance. When we were small we’d go so fast we’d imagine that’s what it was like to use ODM gear. Not quite the same anymore, I don’t think.”  
  
You half expected him to scoff and make some remark about the imaginations of children being the downfall of half the recruits he’d met, yet to your surprise he seemed to be listening intently. His hood was up and covering a majority of his face but when you turned your head you caught the telltale movement of his eyes as he looked away from you and straight ahead, pretending he hadn’t been caught staring. It made your cheeks flush pink but if anyone asked it was simply because of how cold you were, nothing more.  
  
“My favorite was the snowball fights,” you pressed in closer to him as you shivered, trying in vain to fend off the cold. To your surprise he leaned into you as well, likely with the same motive.  
  
“Fights?”  
  
“Oh they weren’t real fights. We used to pack the snow into balls and throw them at each other. It could hurt if they got you in the face but most of the time they just broke once they hit something. The real assholes would put rocks in the middle. That shit left some nasty bruises.”  
  
He grunted in response, unsure of what else to say. The two of you continued to walk in companionable silence for some time. There wasn’t much to do beyond shiver in your boots and try to ignore how slow the time crawled.  
  
It wasn’t until something cold landed on your cheek that the quiet was broken. There was no mistaking it for what it was. A snowflake melted almost as quickly as it had landed on your face, the spot it touched being left raw and cold.  
  
Levi tried to keep a straight face but when you looked over at him his lips had parted ever so slightly as he looked up in awe. A snowflake even landed on his lip and you watched with bated breath as his tongue swept it away.  
  
“Hey,” he said softly.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I hope you know I’d beat your ass in a snowball fight,” he said as he looked over at you, the corners of his mouth curling up ever so slightly.


	2. Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little unwinding for Levi after a particularly long day.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the room was how he had to acclimate to the sudden change in lighting. Compared to the brightly lit hallways of the barracks everything seemed to be dulled down. A soft orange glow lapped at the dark corners of the room, coming from the fireplace. The lowered intensity immediately helped him relax and feel more at ease, even if it piqued his curiosity as to why you had darkened everything so considerably.  
  
The second thing he noticed while he began undressing was the fact that the couch had been pushed closer to the fireplace. It was still a safe distance but it was obvious based off the way the carpet underneath had been bunched together under its legs. On top of said couch was a veritable mountain of blankets and pillows, likely scoured from the bed and any other vulnerable seating arrangements.   
  
The last thing, though certainly not unwelcome, was the fact that the room had been cleaned top to bottom. Even if the couch was in disarray the tabletops had been tidied up and the dusting he had been meaning to get to today was already done. Not to mention the room smelt lovely, like black tea and ginger.   
  
He abandoned most of his outerwear on the back of a chair near the door. It was covered in dirt and wet with melted snow from having to work with some of the new recruits while Erwin was indisposed. He had been called to some meeting with the MPs and Garrison that Levi was more than happy to miss out on. Even he would rather get his hands dirty than have to pretend to give a shit about military politics.   
  
But as he looked around he realised there was still one other mystery that weighed him down. There was a fire burning, the room was cleaned and prepped for god knows what, and there was obviously some sort of tea being steeped. Where were _you_ though?   
  
Levi knew you had been given the day off for R&R as Erwin had put it. You had definitely needed it, working as one of the main trainers for the recruits for the past couple weeks non stop. He made a mental note to scold you for not actually using your downtime to rest.   
  
He wasn’t looking for long before you came out of the bedroom and into the living area, holding two cups with steam rolling off of them in clouds.   
  
“What is all this?”   
  
“What does it look like?”   
  
He thought for a moment, eyes ghosting over the room again as if connecting the dots.   
  
“A ploy to get me to take another one of your training shifts,” he finally concluded.   
  
You snorted and pushed the warm cup of tea into his hand. Once you had been freed up you began nudging him towards the couch. Even he had to admit that the idea of warming up in front of the fire was tantalizing.   
  
You had sat down first, pulling your legs up off the floor and getting comfortable as you peaked up at him over the rim of your cup. His chest flooded with warmth as he looked at you, dressed in casual clothes and vastly different from the scout he saw out in the field. It made him want to protect you with every fibre of his being. If it came down to it he’d probably jump in front of a Titan’s jaws if it meant saving you.   
  
As if you could sense him delving too deep into his own thoughts, you tugged him down onto the couch with you. He barely kept his tea from spilling as he stumbled and landed half on the couch and half on top of you.   
  
“Careful, dumbass,” he chastised you half-heartedly, “the tea is hot.”   
  
“Not as hot as you,” you said lamely, looking fully aware of just how awful the line was.   
  
He didn’t want to encourage you by responding, instead he took a sip of his tea and reached above you to place his cup on the side table, forcing him to crawl up higher on your body. You twisted uncomfortably to do the same, freeing up both of your hands.   
  
“So this was your actual plan,” he noted as he put one hand above your shoulder and held onto the couch end. The flames of the fire seemed like nothing compared to the heat now radiating off the both of you.   
  
“No, the plan was to help you relax. Having you on top of me is just a _very_ nice side benefit,” you explained, wrapping your legs around his waist and making him shudder.   
  
Of all the people who could manage to get under his skin, you had been one of them. It had taken you a few years yet slowly but surely you had broken down his stoic demeanor and been able to wrap him around your finger. The idea was terrifying to him, that you had so much sway over his everyday life, but to his surprise all you had ever done was treasure him just as he had come to treasure you. What would happen when he lost you one day? Just like he had lost Isabel and Furlan? He had been foolish to let you get so close.   
  
“Hey, come back to me,” you whispered, happy to continue reeling him in whenever his mind threatened to drift out of reach.   
  
“Sorry,” he murmured as he leaned down, pressing his forehead to yours.   
  
You shifted and tugged at him again so he was flush against you, no longer holding up his own weight as his hand slipped from the couch end. He let out a small grunt as he fell but was quickly silenced as you pulled the blankets over both of you and wrapped your arms around him. He could feel his eyelids grow heavy almost instantaneously as you ran your nails up and down his back soothingly.   
  
“Don’t apologize. You’ve had a long day. Just let go.”   
  
Between the sound of your voice as you began to hum some unfamiliar tune and the feel of your body, supportive and unwavering beneath him, he figured he was safe to drift off. Just for a moment.   
  
Perhaps no one in the Survey Corps had a particularly long time on this world but he couldn’t help but think that moments like these _almost_ made up for it.   
  
Judging by the kiss you pressed to his head, the two of you seemed to agree.


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just took a little well placed mistletoe.

Levi knew that the feelings he had for you were beginning to come to a head. It had been quite a few years at this point since you had managed to wheedle your way into becoming his friend. He had tried to push you away at first, like he did with everyone, but you were one of the persistent ones. Sometimes he was convinced Hange and Erwin had coached you but even he knew that it was just _you._   
  
When you were around it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. It was addictive. There was no need to be as shielded with you, to hold you at arm’s length. Many nights had been spent with you as you both ignored your identical bouts of insomnia. Even more nights were spent comforting one another over your fallen comrades and regrets. At this point there wasn’t much the two of you hadn’t been open about.   
  
So when he had started finding himself sending fleeting glances in your direction, it hadn’t surprised him so much as it became an inconvenience. It was like he no longer had control over his own wants. He’d walk the halls and his feet would simply take him to you of their own accord. When he made tea he almost always made sure to see if you’d like a cup as well. Hell, the two of you had even become ‘impromptu’ partners the last several times you were doing training exercises.   
  
Not only that but it was beginning to affect his professional life. Multiple missions since he’d become Captain had been tainted with fear nagging in the back of his mind. The visceral feeling he’d get when he scanned the faces of fallen comrades hoping they weren’t you had become debilitating. It went so far that he had put in a formal request to Erwin that you be moved to his team so he could put his mind at ease. Of course, Erwin was told it was simply because he felt you would balance his team out with your skillset.   
  
Imagine his surprise that morning when the request went through and Erwin’s formal letter told you that you had put in a request to be on his team nearly a month ago.   
  
It made him rethink a lot of things. How his glances were almost always returned with your smile. How you seemed to run into him right after every scouting mission, always making it a point to rest your hand on his shoulder just a little longer than necessary when you asked if he was okay. How you sat with him at breakfast every morning even if it meant getting up early on your designated off days.   
  
Would it be wrong of him to think his interest was returned?   
  
“Captain!”   
  
Your voice made him turn and stop, halting in the middle of the hallway leading to the mess hall.   
  
“Eh? You’re running late,” he scolded, his tone teasing despite his usual stone faced expression.   
  
You looked particularly disheveled this morning, he noticed. The top button of your shirt was undone and one of the buckles on your ODM straps was askew on your thigh. It wasn’t abnormal for you to be in a rush but he had never seen you this frazzled so early in the morning.   
  
“Sorry, I was helping the cadets decorate earlier before their training. I went back to the living quarters to get dressed and relax for a bit and I must have just fallen asleep,” you huffed out as the two of you began walking, shoulders brushing.   
  
“Tch, decorating? We’ve never decorated for the holidays.”   
  
“The new recruits seemed pretty bummed about that. I managed to find a couple of things in the old supply closet. Pretty generic stuff. Some ribbon, a couple of bells, that kind of thing. It doesn’t hurt to give them something to remind them of home when they can’t all go back whenever they want,” you replied, waving off his dismissal of holiday cheer.   
  
“Seems childish,” he replied.   
  
“Most of them won’t see next winter Levi, maybe they deserve a chance to feel...” you sighed, your response fading off, unfinished.   
  
He gave a hum of concession, knowing it wouldn’t get him very far to argue with you. You were always a bit bullheaded and you weren’t wrong. Maybe the decorations would boost morale. Besides, he liked seeing you proud of your accomplishments no matter how great or small they managed to be.   
  
As he pushed the main door open to the mess, a few low wolf whistles suddenly rose from various cadets and soldiers scattered around the room. It caught him off guard and judging by the way you leaned into him, you had also been alarmed.   
  
“Ah, shit. Don’t remember putting that one up,” he heard you say, your voice breaking a bit.   
  
When he looked over at you, you were already turning a light shade of pink and gawking at something directly above you. The way you bit your lip and looked away from him right after set off alarm bells in his head. So of course he looked up as well, eager to see what could have gotten you so warm under the collar.   
  
Mistletoe.   
  
Even _he_ knew what that decoration was supposed to signify.   
  
“Go on, Captain! Give her a kiss!”   
  
Levi shot a look into the crowd that could kill. Even if he couldn’t discern who it was who had yelled, he would find out, and they would regret it.   
  
What _really_ got him though was that Erwin was dining in the mess this morning. As was Hange. Oh, and his entire team for that matter. Every single one of them had a bemused look on their face and were _conveniently_ facing right this way.   
  
“Levi I swear, I didn’t put that there. I wouldn’t trick you into-”   
  
He was quick to cut off your rambling, not wanting to let you say something you’d regret. This was obviously a set up and if they wanted a show it wasn’t like it was going to put him out. In fact, if he were a different man he might have even hunted them down and thanked them for the opportunity later.   
  
“May I?” he asked.   
  
Something in your expression changed as he looked at you. You still had the nervous energy you had moments ago but your surprise quickly softened into something much more recognizable. It only served to solidify that he knew he was making the right decision.   
  
It was the way you had looked at him all those sleepless nights. The way you glanced over at him to make sure he liked the tea you had made. The way you focused on him whenever he was talking about his thoughts on the new recruits over breakfast.   
  
So when he reached out and cupped your face in his hand, running a thumb along your cheekbone gently, he longed to see that look as often as possible from now on. The way your lips parted as you met his eyes, how your breath caught in your throat. _Enticing._   
  
It didn’t take much to guide you into the kiss.   
  
A small cacophony of gasps could be heard from around the room but based off the way you gripped at his jacket and whimpered against his lips, he guessed that you didn’t particularly notice or care. He was the only one that deserved your attention.   
  
The kiss was a relatively short one considering all the prying eyes, but he made the most of it. His tongue darted out to taste you and you opened up for him, needy and willing to take whatever he gave. When he eventually pulled away it was with a small nip to your lower lip and a satisfied hum.   
  
“After breakfast, my quarters,” he said quietly as the two of you made your way towards your usual table. His demeanor helped urge you to walk in confident strides, even if _both_ of you were avoiding making eye contact with anyone.   
  
“But the recruits, aren’t you on afternoon training duty?”   
  
“Erwin owes me a favor. I’ll tell him I’ll consider it my early Christmas present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is kat and im v bad at updating on time but have some mistletoe kisses


	4. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head at the yearly Christmas party. I guess that's one way to celebrate the holidays.

Levi was almost positive that he wouldn’t have dared to subject himself to the torment of the yearly Christmas party again if it weren’t for the fact that this year, one thing was different.   
  
You.   
  
Neither of you had been particularly interested in the party prior years, both agreeing that it always seemed forced. The music was too loud and no matter how raucous anyone sang or played it was never enough to drown out the thought that it could very well be the last Christmas for anyone in that room. Some people drank to keep it at bay, others danced, and there were even a few who partnered up for the night in a desperate attempt to feel something, anything.    
  
It was all very depressing. Which is why the two of you had made your own ritual. It included making something hot to drink, finding a good book to occupy your time, and enjoying each other’s silent companionship  _ far  _ away from the main hall. It had worked for many years and saved the two of you the inevitable pain of watching the life leave the eyes of the person you had just seen two days prior, wearing an oversized sweater and getting drunk on wine to muster up the courage to dance with the others.    
  
The more you distanced yourself from everyone the easier it was to remain numb as you tried in vain to scour their belongings in the heat of battle, desperate to find something to return to their family. The two of you knew that feeling better than anyone.   
  
So when you approached him a week before the party and asked him to come with you, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t caught off guard.   
  
“You  _ really  _ want to deal with that shit this year? We just got our biggest influx of recruits in nearly a decade. It’s going to be hell,” he responded, trying desperately to talk you out of it.   
  
“I know, I know. It sounds stupid but I just…” you sighed, “I was curious. It’ll be the first year with Erwin as Commander and I’m sure it would mean a lot to him if we at least showed our faces for an hour, you know?”   
  
“Fuck Erwin. You know he thrives in that environment. He doesn’t need us to make him comfortable,” he refuted.   
  
“Alright, then do it for  _ me _ . Just for an hour? I hear they even planned on catering and one of the desserts was apple tarts. Don’t pretend those aren’t one of your favorites,” you tried your hardest to sweeten the deal, nudging his shoulder gently.   
  
He gave an exasperated sigh.   
  
The reality of the situation was that you were  _ tired _ . Tired of skirting around your feelings for him. Your evenings together every year had been priceless and you liked to think the two of you had become friends along the way if nothing else. Ever since the two of you had been put on the same team, you’d been inseparable. You ate together, trained together, and most of your downtime was spent with the other. It wasn’t exactly intimate; it was honestly a win simply to know that Levi genuinely seemed to enjoy your company. The only thing that was ruining it was the fact that you knew you wanted more, you just had to test the waters to see if that was what  _ he  _ wanted.   
  
“Fine, one hour. That’s all,” he conceded.   
  
You gave a small whoop and patted him on the head before you scampered off down the hall, destination unknown to him.   
  
He watched you go, wracking his brain as to why you would so suddenly want to go to an alcohol induced, hormone fueled Christmas party. There was no doubt in his mind that the reason you had given him was a poorly masked lie. And what purpose did it serve to have him there of all people?   
  
His mind wandered for a moment to what you would be wearing. He couldn’t remember having ever seen you dressed formally. The idea only spurred some  _ vivid _ images that he was quick to push from his head. Hopefully you would be wearing some poorly knit holiday sweater. At least that would save him from another bout of long nights where he yearned for you in his bed. He had found those to be more and more frequent since being assigned to the same team. Lucky him.   
  
The day of the party itself came much too soon for his liking. Putting on his dress attire and washing up that morning had forced him to come to terms with it, but he did have to frequently remind himself that this was for you. Plus it was too late to back out and despite what some of the cadets may say, he did have a heart and wouldn’t abandon you to your own devices.   
  
Both of you had agreed to arrive midway through to avoid having to partake in the awkward greetings but not so late as to have to deal with a majority of your comrades already being release-your-inhibitions drunk. So once the sun was well and truly below the horizon he made his way to your quarters, looking forward to perhaps having his first strong drink in quite some time.   
  
When you opened the door to your room though, he knew he was going to need that drink. He also knew he was absolutely, unequivocally, and irrevocably  _ fucked _ .   
  
It was endearing how you managed to come off as shy despite what you were wearing. Nothing about it was inherently suggestive but the way it accentuated all of your best features was impossible not to notice. He couldn’t stop himself from letting his eyes drag across your frame, taking everything in. The way the hem of your dress road up your thigh, the cinch of the fabric around your waist, the dip at the neckline that showed the smooth expanse of your neck. It was like he had actually received a Christmas present this year.   
  
“Is it too much?” you asked, making him realize his lips had parted slightly in surprise.   
  
He metaphorically picked his jaw up off the floor and cleared his throat.   
  
“I’d be surprised if half the cadets didn’t try their luck tonight with you after a few drinks,” he finally managed.   
  
“Yeah, well, I’d like to see them try,” you laughed out loud and reached out for his arm, trying your own luck and testing the waters with him. He seemed unphased and allowed you to loop your arm under his.   
  
“So, we stroke Erwin’s ego, I make some bad small talk, then we stuff our pockets with snacks and get the hell out,” you explained.   
  
“Tch, fine. I’ll follow your lead.”   
  
You led him to the main hall, chatting here and there about how the cadet’s training had been going but all he could focus on was the way you clung to him. Your touch was warm despite how arguably cold it was and he wondered just how warm it would feel with every inch of you pressed up against him.   
  
When you finally arrived there were more than a few murmurs regarding the two of you. Some were likely about the fact that the two of you had even bothered to show considering your track record. The rest were geared towards the fact that you had Levi on your arm and vice versa. There had always been insinuations about the nature of your relationship but you were sure the two of you would be under a bit more scrutiny moving forward than normal. Levi seemed as uncaring as ever for the opinions of others.   
  
Hange, unsurprisingly, was the first to greet you. They practically ran the second they saw you two enter, all big smiles and loud jeers. Moblit trailed behind them already looking exhausted after what couldn't have been more than an hour of keeping Hange reigned in. Despite that he did have a small smile ghosting his lips.   
  
“You two actually came! I thought you were busy with your own  _ festivities  _ tonight? You know? Mistletoe, lit fireplace with a nice throw r-”   
  
“Hi Hange, it’s nice to see you. You too, Moblit. How has the party been?” you cut Hange off before they could single handedly send Levi packing. Little did you know he probably would have been happier doing exactly what Hange described.   
  
“You got here just in time. People just started getting into the dancing and they put out more food a couple minutes ago. We’re just waiting for the next song Hange requested,” Moblit said wearily. That explained why he looked so tired. Hange was definitely a wildcard when they burned off all that extra energy. You couldn’t imagine what they were like on the dance floor.   
  
“Maybe you two should try it out on the dance floor. I’m sure Levi has plenty of moves considering how good he is with the ODM gear. Though I’m also sure you know all about that considering-” Hange began.   
  
“I’m getting a drink,” Levi cut in suddenly, dipping his head in a simultaneous greeting and farewell to Hange and Moblit as he planned his escape route. You were quick to follow suit which he was thankful for, not particularly wanting to be alone to field the questions of anyone else who might approach him.   
  
Levi poured himself a double shot and you mirrored him. It was rare to see him drink but then again it was unheard of to see him at a Christmas party. The two of you nursed your drinks awkwardly. You could feel the irritation radiating off of Levi and it was making you anxious. Had you made the wrong decision? Maybe you should have stuck within your comfort zone and just enjoyed what you had at face value. You didn’t want to ruin a friendship simply because you might have one-sided affections.   
  
Before you could get lost too far in your thoughts, Commander Erwin was practically on top of the both of you. It always caught you off guard how different he could be from when you were in the field. He had a stoic charisma about him, the kind that didn’t have you gagging with how over exaggerated it was but instead left you charmed exactly how he intended.   
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the both of you tonight?” he said jokingly.   
  
“Oh shut the fuck up, Erwin. Don’t talk to us like we’re a set of nobles with our thumbs up our asses,” Levi bit out as he finished his drink, letting out a hiss as it burned his throat.   
  
“Alright alright. So why  _ are  _ you here? I didn’t honestly take either of you for party goers even under threat of bodily harm,” he laughed, unphased by Levi’s bluntness.   
  
“I wanted to come. I figured with you being instated as Commander so recently it wouldn’t hurt to have a few familiar faces showing their support at your first big ‘event’. Plus it looks good for you when the stuffy nobles get to see all of us coming together like this. Humanizes us, doesn’t it? Try to make them realize we aren’t just titan fodder. Maybe you can sweet talk them into a couple more grants this upcoming year. As an act of goodwill,” you teased him, sending a soft punch to his shoulder with your free hand.   
  
Levi stiffened at your side, but for all you knew it might as well have been because he saw some drunken idiot lose his drinks across the room.   
  
Erwin managed to snatch your hand with his, placing a kiss upon your knuckles and catching you off guard.   
  
“I’m sure your charm would be much more likely to get me somewhere. You look marvelous tonight, by the way. I’m sure plenty of people resent you right now, Levi. Would you mind if I stole her to show her off? She’s not wrong about those nobles wanting a good show,” he finished while looking over at your silent companion.   
  
Before Levi could say anything, you cut in hurriedly.   
  
“No, Commander. I mean...I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m the one who dragged Levi along. It would be rude of me to leave him for a night of political intrigue,” you let him down gently, trying to ignore the way you could feel Levi’s relief as he eyed you.   
  
“I see. Well, I hate to keep you two from enjoying your night. Do make sure you aren’t too...indisposed tomorrow morning from tonight’s revelry,” he finished with a wink and was gone almost as fast as he came.   
  
“Jackass,” Levi coughed under his breath.   
  
You stifled a laugh and poured yourself another drink.    
  
Before Erwin’s dust even had a chance to settle, Hange was on the two of you once again, Moblit in tow. Something about his messy hair and the goofy smile on his face made it pretty clear what the two had been up to since you had broken apart. Likely biding their time until that requested song.   
  
“They’re about to play my song! Come dance with us! It’s a slow song so even you can manage, Levi,” they said jokingly, prodding at him with a finger.   
  
“No,” he said curtly.   
  
Hange looked to you with puppy eyes and behind them Moblit also gave you a pleading look. To be fair though, he would do anything it took to make sure Hange was having a good time.   
  
“One dance wouldn’t hurt, would it?” you turned to Levi, your question half assed and you knew it. He could see right past your attempt but he found that he didn’t really have it in him to argue. Besides, maybe once the two of you danced you could finally get around to stealing some snacks and leaving. Judging by the look on your face you were on the same page.   
  
“Fine.”   
  
Hange punched air and spun into Moblit so fast that the two of them almost went toppling, barely steadied by the fact that Moblit had at least a couple years of experience under his belt when dealing with their excitable personality and had braced himself.   
  
They took the lead to the dancefloor and a wave from Hange started the singing and instrumentals. It was indeed a slower song, steady and almost hymnal. The idea of Hange dancing to something like this would normally have you watching them in curiosity but the sudden hand at your waist left very little room for you to care about much else.   
  
When you turned to face him, Levi’s mind went blank. All that was going through it was the way you looked tonight, the coy smile growing on your lips, the way your hips were already beginning to rock gently to the beat of the music. It would be a miracle if he made it through this dance alive.   
  
It wasn’t exactly the kind of song to ballroom dance to, there was no need for intricate steps or predetermined choreography. It was simply a song meant to be enjoyed in the company of another. As both of you looked around it was very clear that most of those dancing about were couples or behaving just as timid as the two of you, all hesitant hands and sheepish glances. Most of them radiated romantic intention.   
  
“When they said slow this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” you laughed, trying to calm your own nerves. His reaction was pretty on par with his normal self, a small scoff while he looked at you with steely eyes and continued to sway to the music.   
  
As the melody began to pick up in intensity, a small spark of courage overtook you. If you were going to try anything, now was the time. You removed your hand from his and put both of your arms around his neck, pressing your bodies together. Instinctively, his hand dropped to your waist once released. This position was much more  _ intimate. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Is this alright?” you asked, acutely aware of just how close your faces now were. He smelt faintly of pine and lemon, leaving you to wonder if he was wearing a cologne of some sort.   
  
“Yes,” he hissed out, opting to adjust and wrap one arm around your waist to hold you even closer, if that were possible. He absolutely relished in the keen hum you gave as he did so.   
  
The song’s tempo now picked up ever so slightly in actual speed, allowing the two of you to add some steps into the dance with relative ease. For the most part it was simply a few side shuffles and turning in place but every movement was better than the last, your body rubbing against him in a way that excited him much more than it should.    
  
“Levi?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Sorry I dragged you to this party,” you said apologetically.   
  
“Why did you want to come?” he pressed, sure he already knew the answer.   
  
It was a calculated risk. One that Levi was happy to oblige.   
  
You pressed your forehead to his, waiting to see if he pulled away.    
  
He didn’t.   
  
Your eyes fluttered closed and you cocked your head ever so slightly as you leaned in, waiting to see if he pulled away.   
  
He didn’t.   
  
Just as your lips were about to meet his, he surged forward. It started chaste but the years of fumbling around in the dark with your emotions was quick to turn a spark into a wildfire. He bit at your lower lip, making you gasp and open your mouth to him. Without hesitation he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding along yours and short circuiting your brain.   
  
He loved the way you clawed at his shirt, desperate and needy. It took everything in his power not to throw you over the refreshment table right now. All it would take is one clean sweep of his arm. The thought made him moan into your mouth.   
  
You retaliated by surging your hips forward and into his. His eyes shot open, knowing that the situation would soon become dire if he let you continue.   
  
He pulled away from the kiss, aching to return as he watched your lips chase after his for a moment. It seemed to take you a moment to come back down from whatever cloud you had been on.   
  
“I think...we should head out before Hange can corner us,” you were the first to talk.   
  
“My quarters or yours?” he growled, impatient, his gaze unfaltering.   
  
“It doesn’t matter but if we don’t leave now it’s going to be the nearest supply closet,” you said, emboldened.   
  
As the two of you bolted for the nearest exit you could faintly hear Hange’s and Moblit’s voices in unison, calling after you.   
  
“Merry Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets suspend belief that christmas 100% exists in AOT also heads up the rating may go up to explicit for one or two pieces but they will be marked accordingly


	5. Christmas Mornings (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want Levi to wake up Christmas morning to some holiday cheer. But it looks like he’s going to be staying up tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. 
> 
> Tags; Cunnilingus, Blowjobs, Facefucking, Unprotected Sex

Levi would never admit he liked the holidays out loud. Yet there was something about the yearly event that seemed to satiate the ill-tempered beast in his heart. His customary hundred yard stare grew soft and even the cadets noticed that for once in his life, his bark would be worse than his bite for at least a couple weeks.  
  
If anyone asked he could easily blame it on you. The festive merriment seemed to be something you enjoyed and who was he to dim your spark? So he ‘put up with’ the carols, the decorations, and the Christmas joy. He’d put on an uninterested face to get them off his scent but you knew. You _always_ knew.  
  
You never psychoanalyzed him out loud, it would be unwanted and frankly you didn’t need to accidentally touch a nerve that he wasn’t willing to expose to you first. If you’d had to guess, you were pretty sure you knew exactly why Levi liked the holidays. Simply put, it represented all the things he never got to have when he was younger.  
  
At face value that could mean presents and candy but the Captain’s emotions ran much deeper than that, a never ending torrent for you to dive in to and explore. No, what he had never had was a family to wake up to Christmas morning, sleepy eyed and excited to exchange presents in front of the tree. A friend that spurred the desire to search countless shops in hopes of getting them the perfect gift. A lover to hold close as you spent the night by the fire and reminisced about the year’s memories. That was what Levi never had.  
  
It had taken a couple of years to get him to come around to actually joining into the festivities and even then he was as hesitant as ever. You had been friends long before you had furthered your relationship but even back then you had been able to coerce him into creating homemade decorations in return for the ever generic ‘I’ll owe you one’s and ‘I just want company’s. That had slowly evolved into much more... _enjoyable_ acts of gratitude over the years, but neither of you were complaining.  
  
So when your first Christmas came around after the two of you had officially begun courting each other, well, you had to make it special. You wanted to give him everything he had ever missed over the years and more. He deserved that happiness and you were desperate to provide.  
  
It was difficult. Levi was notorious for not sleeping, his insomnia your worst enemy when it came to the possibility of foiling your plans. The two of you hadn’t slept together yet either, surprisingly enough. There just never seemed to be enough time in the day for anything more than stolen kisses behind the stables and the occasional heavy petting in crowded supply closets. So it would seem out of character for you to simply waltz in and request to stay the night. If anything it would take away the mystery and put him on red alert, ending your scheme before it even had the chance to start.  
  
No, this mission required a touch of stealth on your part.  
  
So when the moon was finally high in the sky on Christmas Eve, that was when you decided to strike. The halls were empty as you padded along in your nightgown, carrying a heavy box of bits and baubles as well as a change of clothes for the morning. Levi would be tired from a long shift of running evacuation drills with some of the cadets and begrudging civilians. Nothing made that man more exhausted than extended social interaction, poor thing.  
  
But it lined up perfectly for you as you came to stand outside his room. Your breath caught in your throat and you held it there, straining your ears to listen for any sign of movement behind his door. After what felt like eternity you deemed it safe, sure that he would at least be in a light slumber by now. You would simply have to be quiet. That shouldn’t be _too_ hard.  
  
Luck ever in your favor, it also appeared he had not locked the door. It made sense in your line of work. There was never any reason to be worried about thievery among other soldiers and no one would be idiotic enough to attempt anything on Levi so the door remaining unlocked was probably in case he was called on for some urgent matter. A lot of those seemed to have been popping up recently.  
  
You ebbed the door open ever so slowly, the hinges squeaking loud enough to make you wince, but you doubted he’d hear you from the other room.  
  
His living area was as barren as it always was, not one for decorations or anything that wasn’t justified by regular use. On top of that it was nearly pitch black, forcing you to linger in the doorway as your eyes adjusted fully to the contrast between the dimly lit hallways. The last thing you needed was to go tripping over a coffee table.  
  
Once you could actually see where you were going you tiptoed in and placed the box on his couch, allowing you to assess the situation.  
  
It would be difficult to decorate in the dark but you knew you could manage. After all, it was just some garland, tinsel, ribbons, poinsettias, candles, stockings…  
  
On second thought, it might be a bit more than you had intended but you were always up for a challenge.  
  
You set to work, tirelessly bouncing around from corner to corner of the room with an array of decorations in reds, greens, silvers, and golds. Garland cadorned the fireplace banister, tinsel hung down from the shelves and tables, and ribbons were wrapped around anything that looked as if it could use a splash of color. The flowers you had brought were placed on either side of the couch as well as a bouquet on his coffee table. Stockings were the easiest part, the only decoration with their own designated spot.  
  
In the end you had to light two candles to allow yourself the opportunity to admire your handy work. Everything in the room was now absolutely dripping with the varying shades of holiday spirit. Even his ODM gear near the door had been lovingly wrapped with a small ribbon bow that you couldn’t help but imagine being brought into battle on his next scouting mission.  
  
All that was left was to wait for him to wake up. You speculated an hour or so had passed while you decorated, the garland having given you a hard time and probably taking a while just by itself. In all honesty you weren’t tired in the least, otherwise you might have laid down on his couch to try to close your eyes for a few minutes. A small chill made you aware of the fact that your nightgown was doing you no favors in the cold once you were no longer moving around.  
  
So it only made sense for you to light a cozy little fire. How fitting.  
  
Once the fire was roaring you decided to sit on his couch, tucking your legs under you and basking in the way the warm orange glow reflected off the decorations. Come Christmas morning you were sure to see the captain light up almost as much as the room.  
  
Little did you know, Levi had been watching for a while now, not wanting to break the illusion of you surprising him. He watched you practically dance around the room while humming under your breath and he had to wonder if you even realized you were doing it. The smile that adorned your face was almost enough to make him turn around and pretend to sleep through the night, if only to give you the satisfaction of seeing his reaction in the morning.  
  
Almost.  
  
It had been when you bent down to light the fire, not a care in the world for keeping yourself covered as you did so. After all, why would you? You hadn’t noticed him behind you, lurking in the doorway as he watched. But oh was he watching. The way your hips swayed to the music only you could hear, the way your breasts moved when you turned on your heel and towards the couch, the low cut lace neckline on your nightgown exposing so much of your skin that just begged to be marked. It was all so _tempting_ .  
  
So once you had settled in, he moved. Of course he wanted his hands on you but something else was tugging at his heart as well. All of this effort you had put in for him did not escape his notice and a surge of warmth that he had never felt before washed over him.  
  
You jumped when he touched you, shoulders tensing underneath his hands for only a moment before you melted into them. He didn’t need to say anything for you to know who it was.  
  
“You weren’t supposed to see anything yet,” you said, a mock whine to your voice that only made him crave to hear the real thing.  
  
“I can close my eyes, if that’s what you’re into,” he whispered as he leaned down, brushing his lips against your neck.  
  
“Shut up and come here,” you brushed off his joke with ease.  
  
The couch was low enough for him to simply hop over and land next to you with a soft grunt. Warmth from the fire lapped at his legs but it was nothing in comparison to the heat radiating off of you when you crawled closer.  
  
Levi looked at you and used two of his fingers to make a ‘come here’ motion before patting his lap. It was no surprise when you crawled onto him, legs coming to cradle his hips. You wasted no time in planting yourself firmly down on him, lining yourselves up quite suggestively if he did say so himself.  
  
His hands rested casually on your hips as he looked up at you, enjoying the view.  
  
“Are you going to tell me you hid a Christmas present somewhere around here? You know I’m shit at gift giving,” he teased.  
  
Something about the way you looked down at him, your eyes fiery with determination, gave him a pause. So you _were_ here to spend time with him. It wasn’t just his wishful imagination. Not just a cute ploy to get him involved in the merrymaking? He’d be happy to oblige.  
  
“Ah, I get it,” his gaze stayed locked with yours, “I already found it.”  
  
As if on cue you ground your hips down into him, catching him by surprise and earning yourself a delicious moan. His cock was already hard against you, having been growing ever since you had nestled it between your legs. You could feel it twitch against you with every roll of your hips as you teased him nice and slow.  
  
He wouldn’t be so easy to tame, though. His hands slid up under your nightgown to cup your ass, pulling you in closer and even helping to speed up the rhythm you had going as you bucked hopelessly against each other. The friction was amazing and he had half a mind to simply finish like this if it wasn’t for the fact that he _finally_ had you alone and all to himself. It would be a sin not to take advantage of his gift.  
  
“Off,” he commanded, running his hands up your body and slipping the nightgown over your head with no protest.  
  
Bare breasted in front of him he took a minute to drink in your form in the firelight. Shadows danced across your skin beautifully, drawing him in, making him want to touch every curve with his mouth.  
  
“Levi,” you whimpered impatiently, nearly breaking his composure.  
  
Urged on by your noises he wrapped one arm around the small of your back to keep you steady on his lap and the other came up to cup your breast with a firm squeeze. It elicited another small noise from you, barely audible. He would change that.  
  
He pressed a flat tongue to your nipple, an experimental lick to gauge your reaction. You bucked against him again, sending pleasure jolting through his abdomen. He let out a hiss of warning and nipped at the sensitive bud, taking his time flicking his tongue over it from between his teeth and listening to your broken whimpers.  
  
“Is that good?”  
  
You nodded and grasped at his shoulders, pressing your chest further into his face, craving more.  
  
Emboldened by your want he worked your nipples over with his tongue in earnest, switching between the two at his own pace. He felt as though he could stay like this forever if it meant he could listen to your noises of pleasure for as long as he pleased.  
  
“Levi, please,” you gasped out, the motion of your hips getting sloppy. There was no doubt how wet you were for him. He could practically feel you through _both_ of your clothes as you tried desperately to pleasure yourself on nothing but the hard outline of his cock through his underclothes.  
  
“Not yet. I want to enjoy my gift.”  
  
He maneuvered you to the side, sending you careening back onto the couch. In a hopeful ploy you spread your legs for him, hoping he’d take the bait.  
  
Success.  
  
Months of not being able to properly touch you had built and built and were now overflowing. He motioned for you to sit up and you scrambled backwards, holding on to the end of the couch for dear life as you made sure to give him room to do as he pleased.  
  
“Mm, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he asked as his thumb massaged you through your underwear.  
  
He leaned down but his gaze stayed locked to yours, making you feel like you were on fire.  
  
“How many times have I debated putting you on my shoulders in the armory when no one was around? Just to see how loud I could get you to moan before someone heard us when they walked in.”  
  
“Please,” your voice quivered as you spoke, hips wiggling in response to his touch.  
  
“Would you beg for me like you are now? So _needy_ …”  
  
He mouthed at you through the fabric and you let out a broken moan, hips grinding against his face. It was all the permission he needed to curl his fingers under your waistband and pull the last of your remaining clothes off with ease, leaving you bare beneath him. But he didn’t waste time.  
  
You thighs tightened around his head instinctively, locking him in place as he slipped his tongue between your folds. Perhaps you would have been embarrassed at how aroused you were if it weren’t for the fact that Levi seemed absolutely drunk on your body. The way his hands ran up and down your thighs gently as he absolutely ravished you was almost enough to make you cum in itself.  
  
It was downright _wrong_ how good he was at this. One moment his lips were wrapped around your clit, thumb rhythmically thrusting into you. The next he would trade, tongue dipping inside you greedily while his fingers rubbed firm circles around your clit. There was no reprieve from the pleasure and your thoughts and words were quickly growing incoherent.  
  
He could feel you about to cum before you could say anything. Your legs tightened around his head and just as you were about to soar over the edge, he stopped completely and pulled away. A small cry broke from your throat. You had been so _close_ .  
  
“No, I want to feel you when you cum,” he said posessively.  
  
You leaned forward. If he wasn’t going to let you cum yet then it was up to you to rile him up enough to _make_ him.  
  
He watched curiously as you bit your lip and drew closer to him with an outstretched hand. When you palmed him through his briefs he cursed and threw his head back, savoring the feel of your touch. You had done this to him before but it never ceased to feel amazing each time. The fabric between you was thin and left little to the imagination. It wasn’t enough, though.  
  
With no protest on his end, you slid off the couch and onto your knees. His eyes widened ever so slightly, unable to make any mistake as to what your new position meant. He hurriedly slipped out of his remaining clothes and leaned back on the couch, looking down at you eagerly.  
  
Always happy to provide, you wrapped a hand around his length and gave it a few languid strokes, enjoying the way he bit his lower lip and hummed at your ministrations.  
  
One of his hands clutched at the couch cushions and the other came to rest on your shoulder, a groan bubbling up from his chest as you took the head of his cock into your mouth. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of your neck in a desperate attempt to stay grounded.  
  
You took him in as deep as you could, your tongue dragging along the underside of his length as you did so. As you came up you broke away with a soft ‘pop’ of suction and pressed a sloppy kiss to his tip. Putting on a show, you swirled your tongue around his tip as well and gently tapped it against your tongue knowing it would look even more erotic from his point of view. His hips bucked ever so slightly.  
  
“Use me,” you said without hesitation, catching on to his need. His gaze snapped up to meet yours with a look of apprehension.  
  
“You want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” he said, quick to slip back into his normal cool and collected demeanor.  
  
Well, when he put it that way.  
  
In response you opened your mouth wide and swiped the tip of your tongue along the underside of his head, eliciting another moan from him and making sure to solidify the fact that this was what you wanted just as much as him.  
  
The hand in your hair pushed you down onto his cock, slow at first but with a firm intent. His hips rolled up and pushed him deeper into your mouth. You made sure to give a shameless whine of excitement, urging him on.  
  
It took him a few minutes to work up to it, perhaps hesitant to overdo it, but soon he began pushing your head down onto him in earnest. Every thrust of his hips pushed him further down your throat, sloppy noises of pleasure coming from you as you enjoyed watching the ecstasy grace his face. It was too hot even for you being on your knees for Captain Levi, the man that everyone yearned for but only you got to taste.  
  
When your nose finally met his abdomen he threw his head back in his first genuinely loud cry of pleasure. He kept you there for a few moments, bobbing your head up and down barely a fraction of an inch before pulling you off of him completely. Spit and precum covered your reddened lips as you gasped for air and looked up at him with half lidded eyes. He wished he could burn that look into his memory.  
  
“Up,” he commanded.  
  
You stood and he guided you onto his lap again so he was once again looking up at you.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asked, his voice heavy with poorly contained desire.  
  
There was a quiet excitement sparking between the two of you at this being your first time finally getting to cross this line. Months of courting and _years_ of unresolved sexual tensions finally coming to a head and all you could think about was how hopelessly needy you were for him to fuck you.  
  
“Yes,” you begged, “yes, Levi. I’m all yours.”  
  
He lined the two of you up and guided your hips so you sank down on him in one long stroke, hips meeting his with a much anticipated slap of skin.  
  
“Fuck,” you both moaned in unison, coming to press your foreheads together.  
  
He wrapped his arms around you as you both took a moment to adjust to the new sensation. You were tight, already massaging him as you made it a point to squeeze around his length. On the other hand he felt perfect, filling you as if he had been made to be inside of you.  
  
“Levi, move,” you huffed out, not wanting to wait any longer than you already had.  
  
Your wish was his command it seemed as he bucked his hips up into you and made you bounce on his lap. It was almost too much, finally having him inside you after the both of you had edged the other to almost completion already. Both of you had a feeling you wouldn’t be lasting long.  
  
It was him who initiated the kiss, chasing after your lips with his. It was sloppy and uncoordinated from the start, all tongues and teeth, both of you desperate to _feel_ and _taste_ . You were give and he was more than happy to take.  
  
Without breaking the kiss he began thrusting into you earnestly, the sound of your sex filling the room only to be accentuated by the crackling of the firewood in the background. You moaned into his mouth and began to work with him in an attempt to find your rhythm.  
  
It took a few miscalculated plunges but soon with every upward stroke from him you were slamming back down on his cock in perfect synch.  
  
You dug your nails into his back, his muscles flexing beneath your grasp as he used his arms to give you more momentum with every downward thrust. A pleased growl broke from him as you scratched him, no doubt leaving blossoming red marks that would serve as a reminder of tonight. It would be a pain in the ass to hide them when changing out of his armor during training sessions.  
  
“Want all those cadets to know you’re mine,” you purred, causing his thrusts to falter ever so slightly in surprise at your possessiveness. You had never been one for jealousy but he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t erotic to think of you wanting to show him off and let everyone know what you had gotten up to.  
  
In retaliation he broke away from your mouth and brought his lips to your neck, sucking roughly against one of your pulse points. Shivers ran down your spine at the sensation, at knowing he was marking you. But he didn’t stop at one, instead littering from your jaw down with deep purple bruises.  
  
“Just wait until the new recruits see you like this. Until they know exactly what you’ve been doing when you’re no longer their _respectable_ instructor,” he grunted out.  
  
“Levi...I can’t…” you cried out, knowing you weren’t going to last long as you slipped a hand between the two of you and began rubbing your clit. Once again you could feel yourself approach your peak. Humanity’s strongest didn’t seem to only apply to the battlefield.  
  
He didn’t change his pace but he grabbed your arms and let you lean back slightly, angling your hips in just the right way so that every stroke was hitting _exactly_ where he wanted it to. It was impossible for you to not give in, a carnal sob of pleasure escaping you as he pressed all the right buttons.  
  
“Then cum for me,” he said it as if it were the most logical thing in the world.  
  
You saw stars as you orgasmed, falling back into him and gripping him tightly as your screams of ecstasy probably woke up half the base. Every muscle in your body tensed and he he held you steady, never letting go.  
  
But he didn’t last either. Couldn’t last. With your heat clenching around him as you came he bubbled over almost immediately, slamming your hips down onto his so he could spill deep inside of you. A gasp escaped him and he leaned down to bite your shoulder mercilessly, each release made him shudder and let out a muffled moan.  
  
The two of you stayed like that for only a moment, taking some time to come back down to earth. Once you were collected you both fell sideways onto the couch, barely breaking position except to now be laying down. Somewhere in the back of your mind you were even more satisfied that he hadn’t even bothered to pull out of you as he relaxed in your arms.  
  
“Ah, Merry Christmas,” you said a bit breathlessly.  
  
“Do we have any plans for the day?” he asked, blunt as ever.  
  
“I don’t think so. Why? Planning on leaving so soon?”  
  
“No. I’m just thinking that I know _exactly_ how I want to spend the rest of my Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i goofed and i am ~behind~ on the 12 days oops but here have some smut, might post another short fluffy chapter at some point today if i can come up with something


	6. Gift Wrapping (Mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is willing to teach you how to wrap but it's not going to be that easy.

“You really are shit at this, aren’t you?”  
  
Levi’s normally monotone voice dripped with dry mirth as he watched you absolutely annihilate the wrapping paper in front of you, trying desperately to put forth something presentable. It was supposed to be a book for Armin all wrapped neatly in a metallic silver paper covered in little gold stars. You had picked it out specifically because it made you think of the little blonde boy you had bonded with while overseeing the training of his group of cadets.  
  
“Oh, like you could do any better,” you bit back and balled up the paper with a satisfying crinkle to throw directly at Levi’s face. You weren’t sure if he hadn’t been expecting it or didn’t want to waste his time catching it but it hit him smack dab in the nose and bounced off to reveal a menacing look on the Captain’s face.  
  
You were doomed.  
  
“Wait, Levi, no let’s talk about this…” you stammered out, scrambling backwards and sending all of the wrapping materials flying out of your lap as you kicked. Yet alas, it was all in vain.  
  
Humanity’s strongest was apparently also humanity’s fastest based on how quickly he closed the distance between the two of you. He had you pinned before you even had a chance to beg for mercy. His glare told you that there was no escape.  
  
“What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked.  
  
“Tell Erwin and Hange I died doing what I love. Inconveniencing you,” you replied, going limp in his grasp and coming to terms with your inevitable demise.  
  
“Noted.”  
  
His fingers were cold as they slipped under your shirt, ghosting over your ribcage and already making you squirm. Above you he inhaled abruptly and then...dug his fingertips into your sides and wiggled them delicately, the pressure not enough to hurt but enough to make you let out a scream of laughter.  
  
“Wait no, I take it back! I didn’t mean to!” you screeched, an unholy noise coming from you to mingle with your laughter as you kicked violently. He was merciless, though, keeping you pinned with ease.  
  
“Oh? Is it that easy to break my fellow soldier?”  
  
That one stung. How could he think so little of you? Did he tickle torture all of his prisoners? Perhaps the Survey Corp should get on that considering how effective it seemed to be. But you were not so easily broken nor could this blasphemy of your character stand!  
  
You wrapped your legs around his waist with the ease of someone who had done this many times. It was at least enough to give him pause, probably torn between wanting to continue tickling you until you learned your lesson but also curious if you were suddenly switching gears. Was he about to be in for an evening of _unwrapping_ presents as opposed to wrapping them?  
  
The pause was all you needed to flip him so you were the one pinning him. Lucky for him that he wasn’t ticklish and you were a benevolent partner. Instead you seated yourself on his lap, wiggling about until you were nice and comfortable. You could feel him grow hard between your legs but you had more urgent matters to attend to.  
  
“Okay, so if you’re so good at wrapping presents, teach me,” you stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“I can think of better things to do with our spare time,” he growled, trying to sit up and go in for a kiss but you were quick to give him a gentle shove to the chest and send him falling back again. He looked up at you incredulously.  
  
“You’re serious,” he said, less of a question and more out of disbelief.  
  
“As I’ve ever been. I want the present to look nice and like you said, I’m shit at wrapping.”  
  
He bucked into you desperately, trying to gain some friction and perhaps dissuade you from your current goal. It didn’t work and you simply lifted yourself up slightly with your thighs so that he ended up thrusting up into open air.  
  
“How about after?” he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. You found you quite liked the way he sounded.  
  
Giving him a little hope, you seated yourself back down on him and adjusted to nestle against him firmly. A small hiss broke from between his teeth but he didn’t move again, not wanting to risk you getting off again.  
  
“Nope, before. You teach me how to wrap and afterwards I’ll show you just how _grateful_ I am,” you practically purred, running your hands up and down his front leisurely.  
  
“That’ll take twenty fucking years. Christmas will be over by then.”  
  
“Okay, how about every time I rip the wrapping paper I take something off,” you did a mental count of how many pieces of clothing you had, “that gives me...five tries.”  
  
Something about the way he smirked let you know that you may have your work cut out for you. Erwin may be the betting man in the Survey Corps but Levi knew exactly when victory was already in his grasp and when to grab it. Besides, the worst thing that could happen was he’d have to wrap the present for you after he rendered you unable to move for a couple hours.  
  
“Fine. You’re on, brat.”


	7. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the perfect activity for a snowy winter day? You and Levi may have differing opinions but hey, he'll get first say next time around. Snowman building it is!

The snow outside was so thick that even if all of you had wanted to get anything done around the base it would have been near impossible without first spending several hours shoveling. That seemed a bit counterproductive as well considering with every passing minute snow simply continued to fall, adding to the already heavy blanket of white.  
  
So when Erwin addressed everyone earlier that afternoon and let them know they were free to do what they pleased with the rest of their day, no one had been particularly surprised as much as relieved they wouldn’t have to stand around and pretend to keep busy. Some of the cadets even gave a small whoop as they left the room, chattering eagerly about what the day could bring.   
  
Levi had been at your side for most of the meeting, uninterested as ever. He really wasn’t one to care if he would be ‘working’ that day or not. Whatever Erwin deemed best he was more than amicable to go through with. Having so much free time did bring into question what he would do to bide his time. He looked over at you curiously, something telling him you wouldn’t be content to simply stay warm inside and have a relaxed day with him drinking tea and reading.   
  
Which was true; you had been stir crazy ever since the snow started. Something about the cold weather seemed to throw you into a tizzy. Maybe it was the urge to relive some of your favorite childhood activities or maybe it was simply that it made for a rare opportunity for you not to have to worry about walls or titans. So when you looked to Levi with a twinkle in your eye he knew he was screwed.   
  
“Hey, wanna go play in the snow?”   
  
He rolled his eyes in response but that wasn’t a _no_ . You grabbed his hand and the two of you moved quickly to get back to your room. Surprisingly, he didn’t protest. Being completely honest it wasn’t exactly hard to keep you happy and if all he had to do was freeze his ass off for a couple hours to make sure you were satisfied he could easily oblige.   
  
The speed in which you were able to grab everything from the room was blinding, sending Levi reeling. The two of you had already been dressed in your winter clothes having not assumed you would be given reprieve from duty but apparently you needed some garland and...a carrot? When did you even bring a carrot into the room without him noticing? Why were you taking decorations out into the snow?   
  
You didn’t seem to notice Levi’s confused expression as you grabbed his hand once more and hurried outside.   
  
The main recreational area outside was already bustling with people who had the same idea as you. Granted, most of them were younger recruits and soldiers but it seemed Hange and Moblit were also out and about as well as a good portion of Levi’s squad. Most of them waved to you but they were already paired off and didn’t seem to feel it necessary to get involved in whatever plans you had.   
  
The second your feet hit the steps leading out of the building, you slipped. Levi mentally winced at the fact that you were apparently _never_ careful unless you happened to be facing down titans ten times your size. He tried in vain to pull you back and avoid you falling but he had to change his course of action when he realized he was going to go down with you.   
  
He held you close and turned unsteadily on his heel, making it so he landed with his back in the snow and you on top of him. Luckily the snow was powdery enough that it did little more than knock the wind out of him. It might have even been worth it judging by the sight above him.   
  
Your smile was so wide it made the corners of your eyes crease. Your nose and cheeks were rose tinted thanks to the cold and you were looking at him like he was the most amazing thing you had ever laid eyes on. It made his once stoic expression break into one of soft surprise.   
  
Despite being surrounded by snow, the two of you pressed together felt like home. Like you could stay there forever. Levi gave a pleased grunt and found himself thankful no one was close enough to hear as you kissed him lovingly. Longingly.   
  
“Come on, snowmen don’t build themselves,” you said impishly when you broke the heated kiss, pretending like you hadn’t just used your tongue for the past minute to completely unravel any inhibitions Levi had been clinging on to.   
  
The cold was enough to keep him from having to handle any awkward readjustments but it did take him a minute to get his brain back on track as you offered a hand and pulled him to his feet. He decided to watch as you packed together a snowball and began rolling it in the snow, gradually adding on to it.   
  
He vaguely remembered you mentioning the process of making snowmen before. Or was it snow Titans? He shrugged and began packing his own snowball, mimicking your movements.   
  
“There you go! Make it as big as you can!” you encouraged him.   
  
He rolled his eyes but you didn’t miss the way the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. It made you feel all warm and tingly inside, as cheesy as that sounded. Seeing Levi genuinely let loose could be rare but of all the people who could do it you were the one who reigned superior.

  
It didn’t take long for you two to get both of your snowballs to a good size. It took more effort than you wanted to admit to lift one ball onto the other without the snow completely crumbling. Levi let out a small curse when a chunk broke off but before he could do anything about it you were diving in, committed to making sure your snowman was perfect as you packed the snow back in place.   
  
The two of you decided to roll the last snowball together, shoulders bumping together as you made your way around to the untouched areas that offered the best yield. It was hard to focus when you kept trying to pepper Levi’s cheek with kisses whenever you happened to look over and notice how pink he was also turning from the frigid air. Besides, he didn’t seem to mind.   
  
Once the last snowball was up to your standards, Levi left it to you to place. Despite all your efforts, the snowman did still look a little lopsided.   
  
“It adds character,” Levi said quietly, happy to see that his statement raised your morale and kept you from wanting to start all over.   
  
It was when you had him begin scouring the area for _sticks_ when he started to doubt your sanity, though. Every stick he brought to you was vetoed and he could feel his own sanity beginning to ebb. What was the perfect stick supposed to look like? Would he ever find it? Would your snowman suffer if he were to have a lopsided arm as well?   
  
When he eventually found one, you let him do the honors of pushing it into the freshly packed snow. He didn’t say it but he felt the stick he found was definitely superior to yours.   
  
Once you had grabbed some stones to make the snowman’s face, you wrapped the garland around its neck in a rather festive bow. The finishing touch was in fact, the unsourced carrot that still had Levi a bit confused. It did make for an interesting nose though.

When you stepped back to admire your handwork he wrapped an arm around your waist and enjoyed the way you leaned in to him. 

  
“How does he look?” you asked.   
  
“He wouldn’t make it in the Survey Corp but he could definitely pass for an MP,” Levi said _very_ seriously.   
  
You laughed and batted at him playfully.   
  
Everyone was starting to turn in for now, defeated by the long hours in the cold. Levi wished to follow suit now that the area was beginning to empty but the hand that grabbed the collar of his jacket and turned him seemed to have other ideas.   
  
“Next snow day we get to do what you want,” you offered.   
  
“Anything I want?” he asked suggestively.   
  
The only warning he had was a small nip at his lower lip before you pulled him in for a kiss, warming him up better than any cup of tea ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two pieces today as we try to play catch up haha


	8. Last Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hadn't expected that he'd be the one holding your hand as you watched your final snowfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one depicts Reader's death. 
> 
> TW: Death, Blood Mention, Gore (if you squint)

Snowflakes fell from the sky, slow and heavy. This wasn’t the first snow that everyone would gather around and gaze up at in wonder every year, no, this was the kind of snow that made you feel weighed down. The kind of snow that made you crave spring’s return. Everything was gray despite being the middle of the day, no sunlight shining through the never ending haze of clouds.  
  
Levi should have known today was different. Something should have told him, anything. Maybe it was the weather or the way you wore your hair or Erwin’s bad pun before the teams broke off into groups. It could have been anything. He wished there had been a single clue to tip him off. Maybe it would have made the inevitability hurt less, but no matter how he wracked his brain he couldn’t think of a single thing that had been out of the ordinary.   
  
So how did he end up here with you in the snow, watching you fade away in front of his very eyes?   
  
It had been a titan, what else could it have been? The kicker was that it had even been a _small_ one. A titan that any single one of you should have been able to take with ease but no, it had somehow managed to charge right into the lines of your ODM gear while going after another soldier. He had watched you get pulled out of midair, wrenched to the ground with a sickening crunch that would haunt his thoughts for years to come.   
  
He finished off the titan before anything, not letting it get its disgusting hands on you. But it had been too late. Maybe if you had landed on your legs or been able to roll into the fall you would have been fine but he had watched you collide with the roots of a fallen tree, your back twisting in an odd angle before going limp.   
  
He kneeled down in the snow beside you, pulling your head gently into his lap. The snow made him shiver but somehow that seemed to be the last thing on his mind. He went rigid as you turned your head to smile up at him.   
  
“Levi...I’m happy it’s you,” you reached an arm out to touch his cheek and he brought his own hand to cover yours, keeping you there.   
  
“Will you be okay?” he asked, not knowing what else to say. Not wanting to sugar coat what he was seeing.   
  
“No, I don’t think so...I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t apologize, idiot. You have nothing to be sorry for,” he rubbed his thumb along the back of your hand, hoping it brought you some semblance of comfort.   
  
You tried to sit up in vain, the movement doing nothing beyond making you grind your teeth in pain. You wanted to be stoic for Levi, not let him know just how much it hurt but even you weren’t strong enough to hold back a cry of agony at what was no doubt thanks to multiple broken bones. You could feel yourself beginning to get light headed from shock.   
  
“Am I bleeding?”   
  
Levi looked over you and his eyes climbed back up to yours without lingering on whatever wounds you couldn’t see. Perhaps it was a good thing you could no longer feel your legs. You wondered if that was from the cold of the snow or something worse.   
  
“Yeah,” he choked out.   
  
“Mmm, that sucks,” you laughed but it was cut short, pain shooting through your body as your diaphragm shook.   
  
Levi pressed his forehead to yours and you took this chance to simply breathe, enjoying his presence in what were no doubt your final moments. Guilt began to eat away at you. It was selfish of you but you were happy it was Levi here, holding your hand as you took your last adventure on this world. But you were hurting him. Forcing him to live through the same scene he had lived through already so many times before you.   
  
“Levi?”   
  
“Yeah?” he asked, pulling away.   
  
Your eyes looked to the sky, taking in the view of the continuous onslaught of snow. He knew you had always loved this time of year. ‘The perfect excuse for hugs and gift giving’. It all seemed silly to him at first but with all the time spent with you he had begun to understand. Humanity was nothing if you couldn’t learn to find joy, even in this hell on earth. You had brought that joy to many, even him. You’d always said that if you could even make _one_ person’s day a bit brighter it was one step closer to saving humanity.   
  
“Promise me you won’t hate the snow.”   
  
He was about to ask what you meant but it dawned on him before he could say the words. He watched the snow turn red with your blood, begin to cover your lying form, steal you away from him second by second. And there was nothing he could do. This time of year would never be the same without you. Every snowfall would bring back your memories, bittersweet and unwelcome.   
  
But it would remind him of _you_ .   
  
“I promise.”   
  
Tears began to streak your face and he desperately tried to wipe them away, not making much progress besides dampening his own hands.   
  
“I’m scared,” you whispered, making his heart ache more than he could imagine it capable of. It felt like someone was breaking him open, laying him bare and taking a part of him away.   
  
“Look at me,” he said sorrowfully.   
  
Your eyes locked back on to his, steel gaze unyielding. He squeezed your hand tighter and gave you a soft smile, one he only ever reserved for you.   
  
And as you smiled back he watched you let go, the light fading from your eyes and taking his happiness with it. He wanted to scream, to cry, to kill every single titan within a mile’s radius. But all he could do was press a gentle kiss to your forehead and slide you off of his lap.   
  
He took the time to intricately carve the Survey Corps symbol from your jacket and slip it into his pocket before he stood, looking down on you with nothing but grief flooding through him. When he told the others of your death he had no doubt that they would mourn, go through the motions and eventually be forced to move on like they had done so many times before. But he would make sure they would never forget. _He_ would never forget.   
  
As he turned to begin his ascent, he looked to the sky and a wayward snowflake landed on his lips.


	9. Blizzard (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's idea of a good time generally isn't being stuck in a blizzard but you make it a little more worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory 'fuck to stay warm' chapter. 
> 
> Tags: Clothed sex, unprotected sex, 'fuck or die' premise, light dirty talk

The cold was absolutely ludicrous this time around. He couldn’t remember the last time the chill had been unrelenting enough to freeze him down to the bone like this. Judging by the way the others huddled together among the tree trunks they felt the same, desperate to find a way to fight off the effects of the elements.  
  
Lucky enough they hadn’t run into more than a handful of Titans on the survey so far and were able to dispatch them quickly and quietly. The goal was to venture further into the forest than they had during prior attempts, taking advantage of the snow to muffle their movements. The trees were also their only option at this time with the snowfall pelting the ground and making it less than optimal for a ground mission. So they pooled their resources just within the canopy of the woods where a small unit of members would be stationed while the rest of them pressed forward.  
  
Hange, Erwin, and him were to be the group leaders for this mission in particular. Each of them were designated a direction via Erwin in which to set out and investigate, making sure to expand over as much terrain as possible and avoid missing anything over the vast expanse they had to cover.  
  
They had chosen to take small teams this time around. It saved resources and it gave them the opportunity for stealth which was rare when up against Titans. This would also help them avoid any unnecessary combat as long as they could stay high up in the trees and pray they didn’t run into any abnormal variants. If everything went according to plan they could probably be home within a couple of days none the wiser from Levi’s experience.  
  
Hange had paired up with Moblit as was customary and Erwin had opted to bring Mike for this mission presumably due to his skill levels when it came to taking down titans. He was only second to Levi and with such limited numbers it only made sense to bring the best of the best.  
  
There had been some deliberation as to who would accompany him personally but they were able to narrow it down pretty quickly. Originally they had decided on Dita but it had been quickly vetoed by the fact that he was the best when it came to handling the horses and would be needed on the ground with the supplies. Dirk was shelved due to a recent injury during training when a new cadet tried to get ahead of themselves during a combat drill. So that had left you.  
  
You weren’t the strongest or most skilled soldier in the regiment but you did excel in having the drive to get shit done and your mental stamina was top tier. Levi himself had seen you last longer than some of their highest ranking officers when it came to holding out in shitty conditions and with this weather that would probably come in handy. Besides, he knew you had taken down your fair share of Titans as well. He didn’t doubt your skills  
  
So when everyone else was looking like they were knocking on death’s door you managed to seem like the least likely to toss yourself out of a tree to end your misery. Levi couldn’t lie, he was pleased he would have the person who wouldn’t gripe the entire time. You had been on his squad for a while now and he couldn’t say he was particularly looking forward to the mission but perhaps it would give him a chance to learn more about you first hand. Any Captain worth their salt needed to get to know their soldiers even if they only ever seemed to last a short while.  
  
“Everyone have what they need? There’s a chance this could go overnight and each of you need to make sure you have rations for at least a few days in case anything goes south,” Erwin said as he looked over a small checklist and addressed everyone from where he stood next to the supply wagon.  
  
Everyone nodded silently, probably unable to manage any words between their chattering teeth. But then there was you.  
  
“Yes sir!”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and there was a very distinct snort laugh from Hange but it was obvious it was more out of mirth than mocking. It was a small breath of fresh air to have someone who wasn’t completely run down by the mood of the others but it _did_ seem out of place. There wasn’t a lot of room in the ranks for upbeat personalities but you seemed to have managed to hold on to the last threads of your optimism. Maybe that’s why you got along with Hange so well.  
  
Erwin chuckled. “Well, at least I know someone is ready to go. Maybe some of that bright disposition will rub off on Levi while you’re out there.”  
  
“Doubt it, sir…” your voice trailed off but you couldn’t stop your own amusement at the thought from painting your tone. There were plenty of things you would love to do with Levi and it didn’t include your ‘sunny disposition’.  
  
“Alright. Hange, you’ll be taking Moblit to the northwestern quadrant. Levi, northeast. Mike and I will go forward directly,” Erwin began, pointing towards the direction he intended for each team to go. To be fair, the forests had been fully discovered for years but since the fall of the wall little more than a year ago it had been a fight to gain back some of the resources within. That and you had seen strange Titan activity from the area, earning it the title ‘The Titan Forest’. It seemed Erwin’s main priority was to see if a suitable base of operations could be set up here within the trees. An ambitious endeavor but if it panned out it would be a very big step forward.  
  
Everyone nodded and double checked their supplies before setting out, the sound of multiple gas canisters releasing as all of you shot up into the trees in your collective pairs. The trees had blocked a good portion of snow from their branches but upon landing you immediately lost your footing, not expecting the wood to be slick with what was likely ice.  
  
Levi reached out and grabbed you with a strength that seemed disproportionate for his size, easily pulling you into him and away from a treacherous fall.  
  
“Hey, don’t make me regret taking you. If you can’t use your gear properly here of all places then we should have left you at home.”  
  
You peered over the edge at the ground, unafraid of heights but fully aware just how stupid it would have been for you to die due to being incapable of basic maneuvering and foot placement. “Won’t happen again, Captain. Let’s get moving.”  
  
He scoffed and jolted forward with a surge of steam, leaving you to your own devices. It was easy to keep up with him having set a relatively leisurely place. After all this _was_ a covert scouting mission so it did make sense to move slowly enough to actually take in your surroundings.  
  
But in all honesty, over the course of a couple hours the two of you had remained nearly dead silent and seen nothing but a few four meter titans that were easier to ignore than engage. That and maybe a couple of dilapidated buildings. It was enough to make even you antsy, not enjoying the awkward air that managed to linger between the two of you. It wasn’t exactly like you had had time to talk.  
  
It came to a head when Levi decided to stop for a moment to take a breather. You jumped over to the same branch he was standing on and were just about to make small talk when the two of you heard a sudden rushing of wind. It started out relatively quiet, like a hushed whisper that continued to grow in urgency.  
  
“Get to the ground. Now,” Levi hissed out and anchored his hooks into a tree trunk closer to the ground, attempting to make a speedy but pragmatic descent.  
  
He made it look easy, all lithe body movements and muscle memory from years of practice. It made your fall from grace only that much worse as you slammed into the tree opposite of you with a pained grunt before lowering to the ground. Once there you felt strangely vulnerable, like you were out of your element and just prey waiting to be chased down. Being on the ground was not safe.  
  
It didn’t take long for it to become clear why the two of you needed to get down. A sharp gust of wind came billowing from between the densely packed trees, bringing snow and ice with it at a blinding speed. No doubt a blizzard had begun forming since you delved into the forest, just now reaching the two of you despite how far you had gone.  
  
“Shit, even I can’t hold up in this cold. Do we try to get back to the supply cart, Captain?”  
  
Levi took a few seconds to pause and debate your next move before speaking. “No, that hunting shack we saw a mile back is our best bet. We’ll lay low for now. Titans shouldn’t be an issue, there isn’t any sunlight and the blizzard won’t let them move as freely as normal. We just have to get there.”  
  
You gulped. No matter what the two of you would have to run straight into the snow, hoping that it remained docile until you reached whichever destination you chose. In this case, the hunting shack. It had been run down to say the least, wooden beams cracked and glass windows shattered from what was no doubt a Titan looking for its next meal. It didn’t sit well with you to be so exposed but you had little choice and you trusted Levi more than anyone besides perhaps Erwin.  
  
“Alright. I’ll go first. I’m larger so you can draft behind me without having to waste as much fuel. We both know you’re the better of the two at taking down those beasts so it only makes sense for you to reserve it,” you offered, turning and stepping to face directly into the biting windcurrents.  
  
“I’m not-” he started to retaliate.  
  
“It wasn’t a short joke, Captain. I know better than to insult you when I’m about to spend the next...who knows how long in your company,” you laughed and took off before he could answer or berate you. It required both of you to use your maneuvering gear to move quickly in order to beat the blizzard. Though it was made for aerial combat you were able to remain a couple feet off the ground to move tree trunk to tree trunk much quicker than running with over a hundred pounds of gear in the snow.  
  
As the wind continued to pick up you could truly begin to understand what people meant when they said the cold could cut you down to the bone. Every muscle in your body was beginning to feel stiff and your uncovered face felt like it was being pelted with needles. The only bright side you could find to the situation was that at least you were taking the brunt of the torment over Levi. And if things went to shit? He was the best one to have fighting with you.  
  
The shack was in sight before you knew it, acting as a veritable oasis amongst the ever thickening whiteout. You let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
“Levi, just ahead!” you hollered over the wind rush, forgetting to address him as ‘Captain’ in your excitement. Something told you he wasn’t going to care much in this situation about professionalism.  
  
Both of you practically slammed through the front door with your blades drawn, expecting the worst but finding that the situation was even better than you could have guessed. If anything the shack looked as if it was mostly untouched from the inside. The fireplace was still full of relatively dry wood, there was a pile of blankets stacked in one corner with only a small layer of dust on them, and there were even a couple of chairs and a table.  
  
You laughed out loud, the anxiety that had been stewing in your stomach finally getting a chance to bubble over. “Well! It could have been worse!”  
  
“It’s still not good. We don’t know how long the blizzard will last,” Levi said as he examined the room, always a pessimist.  
  
“Yeah well I’d much rather deal with it while I have a blanket, fire, and roof over my head. I hope the others were as lucky.”  
  
“Doubt it, they’ll probably try to get back to the supply cart depending on how far in they were. We moved pretty quickly because I knew you could handle it. That and you were top in your class at the strategic course of your training so I knew you’d be able to survey the area more efficiently than others.”  
  
It couldn’t be helped when a small smile grew on your face at the praise. He looked over at you and was caught off guard by the fact that you might as well have been _vibrating_ with pride at his words. It was actually a bit amusing that you took his words with so much weight.  
  
The moment was lost as both of you were overtaken by shivers. The building was enough to bear the brunt of it but there was no denying that the chill was seeping in through the cracks and leaving you useless.  
  
“Blankets,” Levi commanded half-heartedly, watching as you stumbled over to the pile and tossed him one of the dust laden linens. He looked at it and curled his nose up in distaste but even he couldn’t argue at a time like this over the intricacies of a dirty quilt.  
  
Levi was able to kindle a small fire but even that sputtered half heartedly as the two of you sat side by side on the floor in a desperate plea to soak up what little heats the flames offered. It was barely enough to make a dent in the temperature but it was better than nothing.  
  
“Fuck, come here,” he demanded after about an hour of staring uselessly at the pitiful excuse for a heat source. It was obvious that it wouldn’t be enough to sustain the both of you and it was becoming worrisome how you were beginning to nod off despite the violent shaking that wracked your body whenever the wind managed to sneak its way in.  
  
You obeyed sluggishly, crawling over to him to share whatever body warmth you had to offer. It never even occurred to you that he was worried for _you_ as opposed to simply wanting to make sure you provided your Captain. Levi was undoubtedly one of the most valuable assets to the Survey Corps and you would just as soon jump into the maw of a Titan if it meant keeping him alive. Cuddling up under several layers of blankets was much preferred.  
  
He pulled you onto his lap with an irritated grunt at just how limp and out of tune with your body you were, legs quivering as they rested on either side of his thighs as he tried to maneuver you into a comfortable position. Instinctively your arms wrapped around his neck to keep your balance. If it hadn’t been for the ‘life or death’ issue brewing over your heads the position might have been suggestive if not downright lewd. A lover’s embrace.  
  
“Hey, look at me dumbass. No falling asleep,” he grunted out, one of his hands coming to grasp your chin and shake your head gently.  
  
“Mh? I’m not even tired, Captain. Why would I fall asleep,” you responded, a statement more than a question. Despite this you were obviously having a hard time keeping awake. Somewhere in the back of your mind there was a part of you screaming over the fact that you had Levi pressed up against you like you had only been willing to imagine in the darkest hours of the night.  
  
“Shit, we need to get you warmed up,” he said as he rubbed his hands roughly along your arms, alternating between them and your sides.  
  
“Hah, you can warm me up however you want, Captain,” you said playfully, managing to be coherent enough to still make jokes at Levi’s expense. You knew the teasing might earn you a cuff to the back of the head but if you were going to die of hypothermia in the middle of nowhere you might as well get some ribbing in while you still had the chance.  
  
The silence might have been awkward but you didn’t seem to pick up on it, not really caring one way or another. Levi was attractive and you’d be surprised if he didn’t know it considering how many members of the Survey Corps openly lusted after him. Even some of the cadets had trouble hiding their puppy crushes from him.  
  
What _did_ catch you off guard was his response.  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
“You’re kidding me, right?”  
  
You could practically see the gears spinning in his head. He didn’t seem like the person to take casual sex lightly and if you were being honest you would jump head first if the opportunity was actually on the table. However you didn’t want this to be a ‘necessity’ fuck. If it felt like anything clinical you were sure you would rather actually drop dead from hypothermia.  
  
Judging by the way the rubbing on your sides had subsided and the way his hands gripped at your hips he probably wasn’t kidding.  
  
“No. We need to warm up,” he finally replied.  
  
“I’m not fucking my commanding officer just to keep out the cold. To hell with ‘do I want this’. Do _you_ want this?”  
  
“Mmn. I was planning on using this trip to get to know you better. This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but if I’m _offering_ why would you think I didn’t want this?”  
  
“Fair enough. But if you treat this like a training drill I swear to fucking god-”  
  
Your threat was cut short by his hands suddenly on your ass. He gave a quick squeeze before grabbing another blanket to drape over the both of you, trying to keep whatever heat you created between the two of you from escaping. Something about it made the whole thing feel even more intimate.  
  
“We can’t take too much off. It’d be counterproductive,” he explained as he leaned in, unable to touch much of your skin due to the heavy layers you were covered in. He opted to press a few open mouthed kisses along your jaw. It sent a shiver up your spine, a welcome sensation when compared to the ones caused by the cold.  
  
“So we have to get creative, it’s fine. Kiss me,” you insisted.  
  
His kiss was tentative and unsure. It started as the barest trace of his lips against yours but you were not a patient person. All it took to show your urgency was a nip to his lower lip, making him hiss.  
  
“Alright, we can play it your way.”  
  
He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you close to instigate a rough kiss. His lips seared against yours and you welcomed the heat with open arms, opening up to him without hesitation. A satisfied grunt escaped him as he swiped his tongue across yours, every movement only helping heighten your growing arousal.  
  
It became clear that he liked things rough but was regrettably limited in this situation. Passing curiosity made you wonder what he would do to you if he was able to. Would you hold you down? Make you beg for him?  
  
The thought made you buck against him desperately, hopelessly lost in the thought of him having absolute control.  
  
“Ah, what was that?”  
  
Despite the surprise on his face from the sudden surge of arousal he didn’t seem put out. If anything you were becoming glaringly aware of his own reaction despite the thick winter pants between you.  
  
“Nothing. Was just thinking about how I’d much rather this be taking place in a bed,” you grunted out.  
  
“Oh, so you _have_ wanted this?”  
  
His voice sounded slightly huskier than it had a moment ago, giving him away. The idea that you had wanted him before this was a pleasant one.  
  
“Of course I have. I’d be an idiot if I didn’t. Have you seen yourself?”  
  
“Tell me about it,” he hummed and returned his hands to your hips, pushing you down onto him and rolling your hips in tandem. The friction wasn’t enough to get either of you where you needed to be but the very thought of grinding against Levi was enough to get you going.  
  
“Tell you about what?” you asked coyly.  
  
“How you’d fuck me if you could have your way,” he whispered into your ear before he nipped at it gently, earning himself a moan.  
  
“Alright, fine. Wanted you for a couple years. I could ignore it up until I was assigned to your squad. How terrible of me, wanting my _Captain’s_ cock.”  
  
He groaned and rocked against you, urging you to continue.  
  
“I imagined it. I’d finally manage to fucking pin you during training. Get you under me so you wouldn’t get to be so smug, not let you up until you tapped out. Maybe it’d piss you off. You’d have to show me exactly who’s boss,” you regaled him with your fantasy.  
  
The slow grind wasn’t enough for you. Under the growing heat of the blankets you fumbled clumsily with the button of his pants. He didn’t protest as you slid your hand under the thick cloth and past the waistband of his briefs, hips jolting slightly at how cold your hand was as you _finally_ got the chance to touch him.  
  
His cock wasn’t overly thick but his length was undeniable. You enjoyed the velvety hot feel of it resting heavily in your hand as you stroked him. When you looked up his eyes were half lidded already and he was biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his moans.  
  
“So you’d take me back to your quarters. I’d be worried you were planning to write me up, put me out of commission for a few days and have me working around the barracks doing shit all. But instead you’d lock the door behind you and swipe everything off your desk. Tell me to bend over,” you continued.  
  
His head fell back as a soft whimper escaped him. Humanity’s strongest was like putty in your hand, his hips moving ever so slightly as he thrust into your hand. Everything in you wanted to get him in your mouth, to taste and touch all you wanted. If only the conditions had been more agreeable.  
  
“Fuck, okay. Okay. No more teasing. Turn around. We can’t take your pants all the way off.”  
  
He held the blankets for you as you sat up to undo the button of your own pants and lower them, not going more than halfway down your thighs. It was unfortunate that in your half-clothed state you wouldn’t be able to look at eachother but something told you that you would get the opportunity another time.  
  
You turned around so you were facing the dying embers of the fire. With a bit of adjusting you could suddenly feel the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. You yearned to be able to have more time to enjoy him but even now you could feel the chill beginning to creep in again as you two separated.  
  
Without giving him any warning you slid down onto his length in one fluid movement, seating yourself comfortably in his lap. His pants and the buckles of his ODM gear rubbed against your bare ass and thighs, a rough but not unwelcome sensation. It almost seemed like an afterthought in comparison to just how full you suddenly were.  
  
“Maybe when we get back we can see how well my desk holds up,” he growled in your ear and it was your turn to bite your lip to hold back a moan. This position did have the one perk of being able to rest against the Captain with most of your weight. All you had to do was keep your legs spread for him as he thrust up into you.  
  
His hands left your body and pressed into the floor behind him to balance and carry most of his weight. Every fibre of his being wanted to feel you, find out what made you tick and what wonderful noises he could coax out of you. But for now the two of you had one goal and that was to keep warm in the best way possible.  
  
Not keen to let him have all the fun, you slipped a hand down to touch yourself in synch with his aggressive fucking. It was no surprise how desperately the two of you were rutting when you took into account the cold and the fact that you were both _furious_ that you couldn’t touch each other in the way that you craved. It didn’t feel forced or clinical, no, there was a definite fire behind your movements and the way you rocked back into him but all you wanted was more than you could have.  
  
“Want you to touch me,” you whined, frustration getting the better of you and forcing you to air out your thoughts.  
  
“I know,” he grunted, his hips stuttering in their rhythm for a moment before picking up the pace as if to try to satiate you.  
  
“Want to be able to _kiss_ you,” you whined again, louder and wavering with every stroke of his cock.  
  
“I _know_ ,” he responded angrily but you knew that it wasn’t aimed at you, moreso irked by his own selfish wants that he couldn’t satisfy. Like an itch he couldn’t scratch.  
  
With every push you were edging closer and closer to your own finish line. The blizzard outside was like a distant memory with the absolute heat that was now coming off the both of you. All you could focus on was the slick between your legs and the slide of his cock as he continued to ravish you.  
  
“Want you to come inside me,” you gasped out with a sense of finality, “ _please_ Captain...Levi!”  
  
That was all it took to make both of you boil over. Your head fell back against his shoulder once more as your body shuddered, forcing you to close your eyes as you rode out your orgasm. You could feel him pulse inside of you as he finally brought his hands to your hips again and slammed you down onto him in order to spill deep inside of you. Even he let out a low moan of pleasure, his grip like a vice and refusing to let go until he was finished.  
  
“Fuck, don’t move. I want to stay like this as long as possible,” he demanded but you barely heard him, the ringing in your ears making it impossible to focus. Either way he was an idiot for thinking you would want to move anyways.  
  
He softened inside of you but didn’t pull out, loving the residual heat of you wrapped around him in this oversensitive state.  
  
“If I had known all it took to get in your pants was a blizzard I would have signed up for winter scouting earlier, fuck cadet mentoring” you panted out.  
  
“Dumbass.”  
  
“Don’t worry Captain, I’m sure you’ll become very well acquainted with my ass eventually.”  
  
He gave a warning growl but you found that you couldn’t wait to hear that noise for hopefully many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fuckkucked up lmao and I didn't quite make the deadline for Christmas oops but I'll still finish up the 12 oneshots. My brain has been on 'no think' mode for the past couple days but then I slammed this one out this morning so hope you enjoy. (This one was not heavily proof read, if you see any typos please feel free to give me a heads up in the comments)


	10. Return From War (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time he leaves you wonder if he will return to you. He always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Emotional sex, (minor) sub Levi, crying during sex, unprotected sex, (minor) body worship

The sound of the snowstorm outside was all you could focus on as you sat in your chair beside the window, legs pulled close and clinging to your tea in a half-assed attempt to keep warm. It had been over a week since Levi had left on his most recent mission and there had been no end in sight to your lonesomeness. It felt like no matter how hard you hoped beyond hope one day you would have to face the fact that he wouldn’t come back to you and every time he left you prayed it wouldn’t be the day he left forever.  
  
Your elbow rested on the armrest of your seat and you propped your head up lazily, watching the snow swirl violently. How long had you been working for the Survey Corps? You weren’t built to be a soldier on the front lines but every regiment needed support on home ground. Cooks, cleaners, historians, archivists.  
  
It had been the latter in your case. There to keep records of everything you learned so that your successors would have information to go off of. So they could avoid repeating history. Over the years you had come to work closely with the upper ranks of the Corps but it was Humanity’s strongest that you could devote sonnets to. The man was pure poetry himself with everything he did and the way he blushed when you told him as much only spurred your affections.  
  
When he had returned your affections you had been sufficiently swept off your feet. You felt like you were his polar opposite, not worthy to take up the mantle of his lover. He was hard, stoic, and a man of few words and even fewer wants in this world beyond necessity. You? You were soft, playful, a flurry of expressiveness in every way. As you looked away from the snow outside and to the fireplace you laughed to yourself. You were fire and he was ice? How cliche.  
  
But they didn’t know what you did about Levi. Maybe some of those closest to him. Hange, Erwin, they knew him to some extent. Not like you, though. They saw through his hard exterior but only you knew how to break down that wall in just the way he needed most. Maybe that was why you two found each other. Wayward souls who required one another to feel whole. Someone who needed to be cared for and someone who only wanted to protect.  
  
Levi needed protecting.  
  
You took a sip of your tea and ended up coughing on it when you were jolted by the door slamming open. Of course it was Levi who stood there in the doorway, eyes searching the room until they settled on you. He still had the last remnants of unmelted snow covering his clothes and it appeared he had abandoned his gear in the armory already. Wounds littered the skin you could see, sloppily tended to in the heat of battle perhaps judging by the way the bandages were already falling off.  
  
No words were said as you put your cup on the windowsill and went to him. You closed the door behind him with a gentle click and took him by the hand to sit in the spot you had just left vacant. He looked up at you with a gaze that betrayed him. There was loss there, sorrow. He would hide it from his team until it bubbled over behind closed doors.  
  
You would carry his burden, no questions asked, no answers needed.  
  
He let the tears fall as you took his face between your hands and held him. He wouldn’t sob or hiccup, no, he would simply look up at you with sad eyes and you would take every possible hurt that you could from his gaze. Maybe he would tell you more in the morning or even days from now but for now all he asked was for you to be there for him in his silence.  
  
You began removing his outer clothes, his arms pliant and assisting you where you needed it. Boots, jacket, ODM straps and shirt. It all came off and was replaced with a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders that you rubbed over, the friction only serving to ground him while also warming him.  
  
Once you were satisfied that he was settled in you stood up and made to go get him a cup of tea and perhaps a couple bandages to change out his current ones. Before you could even make it a few steps he croaked out your name, desperate not to be left alone.  
  
Your heart only ever yearned to soothe him.  
  
As you went back to him he reached out and took your hand, pressing it to his cheek and holding it there as he looked up at you. Tonight would be about him and you were more than happy to provide.  
  
“I need you,” he murmured.  
  
That was all it took for you to help him to his feet and guide him to the room you shared. He stumbled as he walked, legs threatening to betray him from fatigue. Pulling him in close and steadying him was second nature at this point.  
  
He fell back on to the bed with a relieved sigh, his muscles visibly relaxing into the comfort of having something soft beneath him. You made quick work of removing his remaining clothes, pants stained with grass and dirt from activities you could only dream of. Horrors you would never ask Levi to recount to you unless he was compelled to.  
  
Once he was bare beneath you, you crawled up onto the bed and hovered over him. A new stream of tears were betraying him and leaving marks along his cheeks for you to brush away with your thumbs.  
  
“I’m here,” you whispered to him. “I’m real. You’re real. You’re safe.”  
  
Your hand splayed out across his chest and you brought his hand to rest just above your breast, letting him feel your heartbeat. He closed his eyes and synched his breathing up to yours to calm himself.  
  
As the rhythm of his breathing evened out you lowered yourself so that your bodies pressed together and you could press a kiss to his jaw. A small sigh escaped him and you chased it with your lips, his mouth warmer than the fire you had been nursing all night. He opened himself to you, your tongues colliding in a tender kiss. He tasted like iron and sweat but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care as you were finally able to hold him close.  
  
His hands wandered up and under the oversized shirt you had been wearing, cold fingers tracing up your sides and rubbing gentle circles into your heated skin. You broke away from the kiss and watched him raise his head from the bed in an attempt to follow your lips before falling back down into the pillows with a soft thump. A small smile quirked over your mouth that he mirrored ever so slightly, caught red-handed in his need.  
  
You sat on his lap, his half hard length nestling comfortably against you as you did so. Two of your fingers beckoned for him to sit up and he did so obediently, wrapping his arms around you. Before he could go in for another kiss you ran your hand through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp before you pulled roughly, forcing his head back and exposing his neck to you.  
  
A small whimper betrayed him but you knew what he needed right now. To let go, to feel safe in not having to be a Captain for once. To be subordinate and without responsibility for _anything._ Not responsible for humanity, the deaths of his teammates, any of it.  
  
Your teeth scraped along the pale skin of his neck, nipping gently at his pulse point. He let out a breathy moan and you could feel his cock twitch between your legs. You gave him a split second of relief as you rolled your hips against him and his hands instinctively gripped at your ass, trying in vain to get you to continue the motion.  
  
“No,” you commanded. His hands instantly returned to their original position of his arms being wrapped around your waist and you gave him a small hum of satisfaction. Humanity’s strongest was loose and pliable in your grasp.  
  
You continued to press open mouthed kisses to his neck and jaw, leaving him with the telltale purple blooms to mark your lovemaking. With every spot that grew discolored you took extra care to follow it with an even softer kiss, one meant to show your intent.  
  
His breathing was no longer steady but this time it was out of arousal. You ran your nails gently down his front, stopping only to ghost your fingertips along the new bruises he had accrued on his mission. He winced as you did so, eyes meeting your own. Apologies littered his face but he didn’t vocalize them, knowing he couldn’t promise it wouldn’t happen again.  
  
He was fully hard now and you could practically feel him pulsing against you with every kiss. You slipped your hands between your legs to touch yourself, testing if you were ready to take him fully. As you worked yourself up he tried to reach out and touch you, pushing his own fingers against yours in a joint effort. You let out a shaky sigh as he slipped his fingers into you while you continued to rub yourself in small, firm circles.  
  
“Please,” he said, his voice broken and needy. You answered him by sitting up on your knees, allowing him to adjust himself so he was pressed against your entrance.  
  
You sunk down onto him gently, both of you letting out a small hiss of pleasure as you adjusted to the other’s body. God you had missed this. Not just the sex but being able to feel so full, like the two of you were able to be one if only just for a while.  
  
Throwing both of your arms over his shoulders, you pulled him in for an eager kiss. He replied in kind with a moan as the two of you rocked against one another. There were times the two of you would rut like animals, all mindless arousal and desire, but this wasn’t one of those times. This was subdued and tender, two souls finally returning to each other’s embrace after too long apart.  
  
“I’m not going to last long,” he whispered hopelessly.  
  
He didn’t need to last long, though. The rhythm of your movements was just right to not only rub your clit against his pelvic bone but also allow him to continuously press against that perfect spot inside of you.  
  
You rested your forehead against his and held him tightly.  
  
“You are stunning. Everything you do amazes me. You are worthy of love, of being cared for,” you praised him.  
  
More hot tears began to spill from the corners of his eyes as he met your gaze, your lovemaking never stopping as he squeezed you impossibly tight, never close enough. You could tell by the way he throbbed inside of you and the way his panting grew erratic that he was close. If you were attentive you may be able to time it just right to finish together. You angled your hips to grind against him harder.  
  
“I will never leave you. I will be here every time you come back, for as long as you’ll have me. I won’t leave you. I’ll never leave you,” the words spilled from your mouth in a litany of adoration. He moaned again, splintered, sad, mixed with his arousal.  
  
“I love you,” you said finally, the three words simultaneously everything he needed but not doing justice to just how deep your feelings ran. They never could.  
  
He came then with a choked sob, head falling forward to rest in the crook between your shoulder and your neck. His body shuddered with every release deep inside of you, filling you with everything he had to offer.  
  
You flew over the edge after him, stars blurring your vision as you gasped aloud. He rode you through it diligently, delighting in the soft noises you made as you climaxed. His name rolled from your lips and it felt like the most precious thing in the world to him.  
  
The two of you fell to the bed and he adjusted you so that you were both on your sides, still connected as you gasped for air and came down from your high. He swept the hair from your eyes and then wrapped his arms around you once more.  
  
He didn’t say it but the way his gaze softened as he looked at you like you were the most important thing in the world to him was enough to tell you everything that was left unsaid.  
  
You pressed a hand to his chest, reminding yourself that this was real. He was yours and you were his. The sound of his heartbeat lulled you to sleep with Levi not far behind.


	11. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to welcome a new year with a new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks thus far. I appreciate every one of you who has read my work and I hope all of you have an amazing year full of relaxation and great opportunities. I think we all could use it!

The new year is marked by copious amounts of alcohol and the too loud booms of colorful explosives. Everyone’s music is played at just the right volume to make you want to scream into your pillow and pray for a return normalcy.    
  
It wasn’t that you hated the celebrations but they weren’t quite your speed. Throngs of people, blaring racket all night, and the smell of booze that signified the general populous’ lack of inhibitions? No you were perfectly content to stay in your room and wait it out. At least you wouldn’t have a hangover in the morning.   
  
It’s only when you hear a knock on the door that you pry yourself away from the blanket nest you call a bed, answering wearing only your underclothes and a scowl. When the person on the other side is none other than your squad leader, Captain Levi, you nearly crawl out of your skin.   
  
Well he wasn’t  _ just  _ your Captain at this point. You couldn’t really bring yourself to think of him under such a narrow scope when this was the same man who had shared your bed multiple times in the past couple of months. Yet having him go out of his way during such a big celebration to seek you out made your stomach coil into some strange knots.   
  
“Captain,” you said wearily.   
  
“Levi.”   
  
Your shoulders relaxed a fraction, not feeling like you would have to break into a military salute at any moment. If he had been anyone else you were sure he might have laughed at your uptight demeanor and how quickly it dissolved. Even so, you stepped to the side and welcomed him in, wincing when you realized you hadn’t cleaned up in a couple days.   
  
“Do you always spend New Years alone?” He inquired. Half of you was tempted to reply back sarcastically but the other half couldn’t keep a blush of embarrassment from creeping up on you.   
  
“Mostly. I don’t particularly enjoy all the noise and liquor. Or the jackasses that are desperate for a kiss when the clock strikes twelve.”   
  
That got Levi’s attention. His steely gaze had been preoccupied with judging the disarray of your living quarters but it was quick to meet yours, making you shrink away. The power dynamic, no matter how hard the two of you tried to ignore it behind closed doors, was hard to slip out of and usually required a cup of tea and conversation or...well, something that didn’t exactly require a lot of talking.   
  
“Makes sense. You’ve always been on the quiet side.”   
  
“Do you want me to be loud?” You couldn’t avoid the challenge in your voice but he waved you off with a derisive snort.    
  
“I was just coming to invite you to go on a walk with me. The city is still lit up and the fireworks will probably be going late into the night. We can avoid any crowds.”   
  
You were torn. Going out was the last thing you wanted right now but Levi asking you on a casual venture off base was unheard of. He was always a gentleman but most of your escapades thus far fell somewhere on the scale of ‘less than a date but more than a hookup’.    
  
“Alright...alright yeah. Let me get dressed.”   
  
As you scrambled to get something halfway decent on he perched on the edge of a chair and watched you with attentive eyes. You didn’t miss the way he lingered on your body as you undressed but his intentions seemed chaste enough in the fact that he didn’t move to touch.   
  
Once you were bundled up for the cold he offered you an arm and the two of you were off. Off base you deferred to his better judgement as you bobbed and weaved through the various streets, taking back alleys to avoid the masses and keeping your distance from even the stray drunk revelers.    
  
“So what made you decide to whisk me away tonight of all nights?”   
  
“Call it a New Year’s resolution.”   
  
You looked at him questioningly but he didn’t seem eager to expand on his vague answer. Any follow up you had for him died on your tongue as you reached your destination and he pulled you into the doorway of a particularly tall building.   
  
Had you not trusted Levi implicitly you may have been worried what his intentions were. The building was all but abandoned, the only notable feature being a few dusty rugs strewn about and a large spiraling staircase in the middle of the main entryway. He hurriedly guided you up the steps and you followed willingly.   
  
When you reached the top all it took was one more door for him to push open and completely take your breath away.   
  
On the roof of the building you felt as if you could see everything. It was nowhere near as tall as the wall but below you could see the lights of multiple merrymakers holding sparklers, food stalls illuminated with lanterns, and even some of the obligatory fire performers. Better than that was the beautiful view of the fireworks being shot from atop the wall. From up here you could barely hear the voices below, the noise instead seeming to meld into a gentle hum in the background.   
  
“Wow…”   
  
Levi looked pleased with himself as he let go of your arm and moved to sit at the edge of the roof. One perk to using ODM gear on a regular basis was that neither of you were particularly afraid of heights anymore. It only made sense to join him, crossing your legs as opposed to letting them dangle over the edge.   
  
“It’s...breathtaking.” It took awhile for you to find the right words but they seemed fitting. When you turned to look at him his gaze had softened and his eyes had not left you.   
  
“Yeah,” he murmured in agreement.   
  
The moment felt different from all of the previous encounters. There was nothing that needed to be done or that particularly mattered beyond enjoying the moment. You found yourself reaching out to Levi, unsure of what you wanted or needed from him. He simply wrapped an arm around you, making you give a contented sigh.   
  
The majority of your night was just that. Enjoying the view of the fireworks and simply being present with one another. Conversation waned in and out comfortably without feeling forced. Levi made fun of you when you jumped at a particularly loud boom and you bit back with a litany of half assed insults that he was completely unphased by. It was nice.   
  
You knew it was coming when the countdown started throughout the city. The last minute of the year ebbing away by the second. Colors littered the sky and you couldn’t help but stare in awe and wonder as they outdid the measly lightshow they had been maintaining throughout the night.    
  
_ 3 _ _  
_ _  
_ The streets were still except for the yells of its people. Once again you met Levi’s gaze, his eyes illuminated by the rainbow dancing across the night sky.   
  
_ 2 _ _  
_ _  
_ Thoughts poured through your head faster than you could process. His resolution? Of all the people to spend this night with, he had chosen you. Both of you gravitated towards the other, instinctual, craving the other’s touch.   
  
_ 1 _   
  
Soft, meaningful. His lips caught yours and his hand came up to cradle your jaw as if you were something delicate he was scared to break. In all the times he had made that motion he had never been so gentle, so hesitant. He was scared you would pull away at any moment and be lost to him.   
  
It was only when you broke away and pressed your forehead to his that his worries melted away. The small smile on your face, the way your hand came to rest over his, that was all he needed to know to confirm he had made the right choice. That he had stepped into the dark and you were the one holding the light.   
  
“Happy New Year,” you whispered to him before pulling him in for another kiss.


	12. Baking Cookies (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Unprotected sex, cunnilingus, dirty talk

“Fuck fuck fuck!”  
  
In all reality the burn was barely enough to redden your fingers but the pain and surprise that jolted through you was enough to send a litany of curses spilling from your lips, a proverbial waterfall of profanity if you will.   
  
That didn’t stop you from begrudgingly slamming the cookie sheet onto the nearest flat surface and retreating to the sink to run water over your ring and middle finger. A small hiss escaped from between your teeth at the initial cold burn. All this for some damn Christmas cookies? If you had it your way you would have skipped the baking all together and jumped straight into decorating.   
  
“Please tell me you aren’t burning down the kitchen.” Levi’s characteristically monotone voice carried from the hall as he made his way to peek his head into the kitchen, eyeing you wearily.   
  
“You need to give me more credit than _that_ . If I was going to burn the kitchen down it would be much more conspicuous,” you countered his accusations with your own melodrama as you turned the tap off and swiveled around to meet his gaze.   
  
“Were you thinking the same thing the last time you almost burnt down the training cabin when you were showing the new recruits the best way to kindle a fire using just sticks?” He looked at the hot baking pan sitting on the counter with disdain before walking up to you and grasping your hips firmly. “Let me see.”   
  
It was shamefully obvious you had burnt yourself judging by the proximity to the sink and lack of flames, apparently. You held up your fingers sheepishly and he examined them with the intensity of a man deciding whether they could be salvaged. That was Levi for you, though. All or nothing when it came to his demeanor. Once he was done with his judgement he gave a simple nod.   
  
“You’ll live.”   
  
You gave a small snort. “Wow, thanks for your expertise.”   
  
Any chance at offering more witty one liners was cut off as the hands on your hips slid lower, gripping under your ass to push you up onto the counter. Instinctively you grasped at his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist, needing to balance yourself before you fell backwards and smacked into one of the cabinets.   
  
“Still not sure why you decided to make cookies in the first place. There’s a dinner being hosted by the locals to thank us for our ‘yearly efforts’. I’m sure they’ll have some there.” He sounded bored at the very idea of a dinner party but there was a genuine question under all that disinterest that didn’t sit right with you.   
  
“It’s for _fun,_ Levi. Ever heard of it?”   
  
He let out a low rumble in his chest and nipped at your collarbone sending a small chill up your spine as you began to realize the predicament you were in. “I can think of plenty of ways to have fun that don’t involve burnt fingers and making a mess out of my kitchen.”   
  
“Hmm?” It was hard to keep your brain on track as the idea of cookies and Christmas parties was quickly being derailed by the hot tongue trailing up your neck. It had become second nature to open yourself up to him at this point. Months of hard work and convincing him that your affections were genuine and not some clever ruse to bed your Captain for a one night stand had finally earned you his touch. Who were you to deny someone you had chased so vehemently? It didn’t help that he knew all your buttons.   
  
“A couple of burnt fingers is worth it. They’ll look great once I’m done with them and taste even better.”   
  
“I can think of something that tastes good. No prep work required.”   
  
It was no surprise that Levi liked to tease. In fact, you would have been surprised if bedding him had been straight forward the first time you had tried. With a world that felt so turbulent he was able to get drunk off of having one thing that he could control. It was only made better that that thing was making you scream and come undone with his touch.   
  
“Well. A _little_ prep work,” you scoffed. You weren’t _that_ easy. Usually. Sometimes. With anyone _but_ Levi.   
  
He gave the barest hum of acknowledgement as he used his foot to hook the legs of the nearest stool over to him and plop down. It might have looked strange from an outside perspective but it put him comfortabley face to...well, it put him right between your thighs where he belonged.   
  
“I feel like being in a kitchen in an apron and without pants seems a bit...counterproductive,” he admonished you as he lifted the apron, revealing just your underwear and the hem of an oversized shirt you had donned. Comfort over function was your motto. At least when you were at home. You had every right to not want to wear pants after dealing with the too tight slacks and ODM straps that made up your work attire.   
  
“Are you complaining, Captain?”   
  
He looked up at you, a dark glint in his eye at the usage of his title. It was rare that it was said behind closed doors but you knew the reaction it got you and you were beginning to get impatient. You could feel his breath on your thighs and every second was beginning to feel like an hour.   
  
“I should reprimand you for being careless, Lieutenant. You let yourself slip up and who knows what could happen,” he chided you but his hands gave him away, nails scratching gently down your thighs, making your heat clench and your stomach flip. So _that_ was what he wanted.   
  
“Perhaps you should punish me, sir. Make an example out of me.”   
  
“Hands behind your back,” he growled.   
  
It was a bit of an awkward position to do so, needing to hold up your weight and keep your balance as you moved. In the end you were able to settle with your head resting gently against one of the closed cabinets and your back slightly arched.   
  
“At least you still know how to follow orders.” His half-assed comment sounded ever so vaguely like praise and it made you hum in appreciation.   
  
He didn’t waste any more time getting to work. It would have been a pain to get them off completely so he simply pulled your underwear aside. The movement was followed by a loud rip and you bit your lip to keep from moaning at just how hot it was that he was so desperate to get his mouth on you. Any thoughts about the loss of one of your pairs of underwear was lost immediately to the heat of his mouth.   
  
“Fuck! Captain!” You cried out and your head hit against the cupboards, sending a small crack of pain to the back of your skull. It didn’t matter in the slightest as his tongue plunged into you without hesitation, fucking into you like a man starving for more. He had to use both hands to hold down your hips to keep you from bucking right off the countertop.   
  
When you had first met Levi you had thought his constant need for cleanliness would make him adverse to oral but god had you been wrong. His tongue was a whole different world, hellbent on sending you to cloud nine with every twist, every swirl. It also ended up being one of his favorite activities and he’d made it his own personal mission on seeing just how many places he could get away with eating you out. Surprisingly, the counter was uncharted territory.   
  
Your thighs clenched around his head but you obediently kept your hands behind your back, not wanting to give him any reason to stop, much less chastise you. It was when he finally decided to turn his attention to your clit that you realized how dangerously close you were to cumming.   
  
“Captain! Levi! I’m...I can’t…” Your words were garbled, not sure if you wanted to let him know you were about to or that you couldn’t hold out. Just as you were sure you _couldn’t_ take it anymore it came to an abrupt stop. You let out a low pitched whine and startled yourself with just how _needy_ you sounded.   
  
“Why should I let you cum? This is supposed to be a punishment, isn’t it?” His voice absolutely dripped with a sadistic mirth that let you know he very well might just leave you there, blissed out and crying for more.   
  
“I’m sorry, Captain! Please. I won’t do it again, I swear,” you pleaded with him, all inhibitions cast aside as you desperately yearned for him to give you something. Anything.   
  
“Beg for it. Tell me what you want.” He commanded as he crowded back into your personal space, now hovering inches from your face. Not close enough. You wanted to touch. To taste.   
  
It felt like your brain was full of cotton as you tried to not only come up with what you wanted but how to actually say it coherently. Half of you wanted to beg him for his tongue, to swallow you whole and to see him all messy with your cum dripping down his chin. Yet whenever you were given the opportunity of choice you almost always knew exactly what you needed.   
  
“Please, Captain! I want you to fuck me. Fill me up, show me you’re in charge. Want to wake up tomorrow and remember what I did wrong.”   
  
The words tumbled from your mouth. The first time you had said them to him had been meek and mild but now you spoke as a woman desperate to be slammed against the nearest surface and railed within an inch of her life. Lucky for you, Levi was always happy to provide.   
  
A small zip was all the warning you had before he slammed into you, his grip on your hips bruising and sure to leave pretty purple marks for you to admire later in the mirror or as you pulled on your uniform.   
  
Your cry of ecstasy was mirrored by his soft grunt of pleasure as he buried himself deep inside, not satisfied until he could hear the smack of his balls against your ass.   
  
Obedience blown to hell, you reached up and draped your arms over his shoulders as he rutted into you at blinding speed. Every thrust coiled the pleasure in your abdomen ever tighter until it was begging to spring. You had already been so close less than a few minutes ago and it would be easy to ride that high right into your orgasm if he kept it up. The two of you crashed into a heated kiss, rough and uncoordinated. You vaguely tasted iron after one particularly stinging bite to your lower lip.   
  
It was obvious he showed no intention of slowing, his pace steady and accentuated with the occasional breathy moan of pleasure as you made it a point to tighten your muscles around him, bringing him as close to the finish line as you already were.   
  
You ran your nails down his back, sparing no mercy and likely to leave red marks even through the thin shirt he wore. The scratches only made his cock twitch inside of you, aching for release at this point. But even though you were supposed to be being punished he still managed to slip his thumb down between your bodies and rub slow, firm circles against your clit. You saw stars.   
  
“Levi, Levi please. Cum inside me, I want to feel you. Fuck! I’m…”   
  
It was you who came first, unsurprisingly. The ebb and flow of your orgasm had been teetering right at the edge and you tumbled over with a sob of pleasure at finally being able to release. Your body quaked with every wave and even in the throes of unbridled euphoria you continued to work your magic by tightening around Levi’s cock, milking him for everything he had.   
  
Between your pointed movements and the sounds spilling from your lips, he fell right after you off the peak. It was satisfying to watch his normally stoic expression turn into one of bliss as he gave one final thrust and squeezed your hips as he came. His cock twitched inside of you with every spurt, filling you with a warmth you would never grow tired of.   
  
The two of you stayed there for a moment, panting and completely lost in the post orgasm haze. It was Levi who broke the silence first.   
  
“I think the cookies are cooled by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it may have been uh, just a lil past Christmas as I finish up the piece but I think I'm pretty happy with most of the one shots I put out here. Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
